Puckleberry Is A Beautiful Name
by WriterGirl911
Summary: When Puck meets Finn's half sister, Rachel he falls head over heels for her beauty and her intelligence as well as her ability to seduce him. Contains Quick, Puckleberry and St. Berry plus other Glee Pairings
1. What Happened To Your Keys?

**A/N- Sorry it's taken me so long to post this story it's been a hectic few weeks, but here is and there are some changes Finn/Rachel are brother and sister, Rachel goes to Carmel High, Sam has always been in Glee and Quinn/Puck baby drama never happened and Jesse St James is the same age as Rachel and so is still in Vocal Adrenaline. Hope you like it... btw it's set during Season 2 and all the Vocal Adrenaline drama from Season 1 didn't happen, but there is still a Vocal Adrenaline.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Noah Puckerman had been the most popular jock at McKinley since freshman year receiving the title Star Quarterback, but upon turning into a sophomore he found himself competing with a new student Finn Hudson. Ultimately Puck lost his spot as quarterback and lost his girlfriend Quinn Fabray, but upon the start of his junior year he and Finn became best friends and started a sexual relationship with the fiery Latina Santana Lopez. After Finn joined Glee, Puck couldn't help but be seduced by the glitz and glamour causing him to be ranked 6th of the coolest guys in school by Jacob Ben Israel, which resulted in him getting several wedgies.

It was a Monday and the Glee Club had just won Sectionals, although very happy the club got a call back to reality upon receiving a visit from the douches of Vocal Adrenaline who performed an amazing rendition of Another One Bites The Dust by Queen leaving New Directions in a deep funk. As well as that they decided to tee-pee their choir room, which resulted in the first 2 periods of school unrolling the toilet paper from the choir room as well as them cleaning the graffitied picture of Lillian Adler, the former director of New Directions. Weeks past and New Directions were heading for a complete break-down hadn't Mr Schuester found a great way to beat them, funk. Vocal Adrenaline were soul-less automatons who didn't have a funky side so New Directions fiercely bit back proving to Vocal Adrenaline they were as good, if not better than they were by performing Give Up The Funk by Parliament. Life was good when New Directions were on top and they intended to keep it that way.

It was Fall Break and it was the biggest Football game of the century, Finn, Mike, Sam, Matt and Puck had all failed to get tickets so decided the second best place was Finn's living room. Finn brought through from the kitchen 5 root beers and some popcorn it wasn't long into the game that it started raining, heavily and so had to cancel due to a very slippery pitch. Suddenly there was a knock at the door which startled all the guys, Finn got onto his feet and walked to the door cautiously while asking

"Who's there?" They all waited until finally the person spoke

"Finn it's me" the person said in a serious tone, Finn grinned mischievously, the person then said "Finn please can you let me in?" Finn's grin turned into a fully fledged smile

"What happened to your keys?" all the guys laughed

"You're a total ass" the girl retorted until hitting the door really hard causing Finn to worry and so he opened the door revealing a soaked brunette who reached up to Finn's shoulder. She removed her coat and left droplets on water on the cold wooden floor; she then smiled and threw her coat to Finn who then got drenched causing the girl to smirk with pleasure. Finn then returned to his seat and introduced the girl

"Guys this is Rachel she's kinda my sister" she then lifted her hand up to greet them with a small wave and eventually spoke

"Hi and Finn I am your sister well technically we're not blood related, I'm his half sister" Puck eyed Rachel up and down noticing she had really nice legs, although quite short seemed long. She wore a black dress with white spots dispersed around it, Rachel then began to soak her hair with a nearby towel when Mike said

"So Rachel we haven't seen you round McKinley" Finn smiled almost disapprovingly when Rachel said

"Actually I go to Carmel High"

"Yeah she's dating that dweeb Jesse St Douche bag" everybody looked shocked and disturbed until Rachel said

"Okay so I agree Jesse isn't the nicest guy, he was totally intolerable and only spoke about himself and his talent, but he was kind to me he's the only friend I had at Carmel. You guys think it's hard at McKinley, being in glee and all well if you're not in Vocal Adrenaline then you're a social pariah" all the guys jaws dropped and Finn got up and put his arm around Rachel they shared an unhappy/happy grin before Rachel walked over to the stairs, she looked back at them and said

"You know you did a great job of scaring Vocal Adrenaline, they spent the last 14 hours rehearsing a new number, they are scared as hell" Rachel then turned and continued to walk up the stairs to her room.

"We scared the friggin day light out of um punks" Puck exclaimed as all the guys high fived each other, now all they had to do was keep on top until Nationals. The rain was still pouring like hell and all that water started to make Puck feel uncomfortable due to the 6 root beers he's just drank, he eventually got up and headed upstairs to the bathroom, opening the door he saw Rachel applying mascara on her eye-lashes, shocked she turned and faced Puck who eyed her up and down noticing she'd changed her outfit into a grey checked dress and blazer.

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked politely as Puck smirked looking at her

"Uh sorry Rachel, right"

"Yeah and I'm sorry it was so rude of me to not ask your name, so who can make this acquaintance?" Puck raised his gaze to Rachel's eyes they were brown and he was a sucker for brown eyes

"Puck" Rachel raised an eye-brow and smiled in amusement upon hearing his nick-name

"I am sure your parents don't hate you as much as to give you the name of the fairy in 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', so what's your real name?" Puck smiled, she was smart as well as hot, plus she knew how to make a guy tick.

"It's Noah, Noah Puckerman" Rachel smiled thankfully and walked to the door, she stopped next to Puck and said

"Sorry I kept you waiting, it's all yours" Puck looked at her then quickly said before she left

"Your necklace it's tangled now what guy would I be if I let you get your hair tangled in that" Rachel laughed as did Puck who rubbed his hand awkwardly on the back of his neck and he bit his bottom lip. Rachel then walked towards Puck and stood facing him she then playfully spun around and let him undo her necklace. He inhaled the essence of Lavender and Spearmint toothpaste, 2 of the most seductive scents he'd known, he wrapped the necklace around Rachel's slim neck and then swept her hair so it was flowing freely again. Rachel turned to face Puck, there was a spark between them and Puck felt an urge to kiss her, so he leant down so their lips were practically touching, but then Mike walked in

"Uh sorry guys didn't mean to interrupt" he said apologetically

"No you didn't interrupt anything, uh thank you Noah" Rachel said touching her necklace, she then walked out of the bathroom. Puck looked at Mike and then said

"Alright dude now let me pee" Mike then walked out and left Puck alone in the bathroom to ponder his thoughts of him and Rachel's almost kiss. It was official Noah Puckerman; usually the crush was in love and not the accidental kind.


	2. My Man

Chapter 2

Puck rang the door-bell several times before anyone answered; the swung open and Puck witnessed a Rachel he hadn't expected. She was still wearing her pyjamas at 2 in the afternoon, she looked as though she hadn't brushed her hair in a week, she was in a foul mood and upon seeing the 14 tubs of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice-cream he was convinced, there was only one explanation for this a break-up. Puck had been the cause of many and so he knew all the signs, Rachel looked at Puck dumbly until she finally asked frustrated

"What do you want Noah?"

"Well good morning to you too snippy" Puck retorted sarcastically

"Sorry, Finn isn't home" Rachel said calmly

"Oh, sorry it's none of my business, but are you okay? I mean you look as though you've gone through a messy break-up"

"Yeah you were right it is none of your business, but Finn left hours ago to get away from my constant moodiness and so I've been sat here watching and re-watching the Titanic it's such a sad film" Rachel spoke sobbing into a tissue she pulled out from her dressing gown pocket.

"How did it happen?" Puck asked nosily as Rachel blew her nose

"Well after I left the house the other day I drove to Breadstix to find Jesse kissing Andrea Cohen and like any other girl in my situation I dealt with it maturely and kicked him in the balls, totally worth it" Rachel added before walking to the couch and shoving her face in a pillow. Puck walked into the house and shut the door he then sat next to Rachel and lifted her up, throwing the pillow elsewhere in the process.

"Rachel snap out of it, Jesse was always a douche and anyway you are totally better than him you're beautiful and really smart" Rachel smiled and turned to Puck who had blushed but was still smiling

"You think I'm pretty" Puck nodded, but was too embarrassed to look Rachel in the eye, expecting a giggle or a laugh of disbelief he received, unexpectedly a warm, beautiful kiss on the cheek. He looked confused and turned to face Rachel who moved her hair behind her ear before looking back at Puck. Once again Puck felt then urge from the day before, he leant forward so their lips were touching, his heart beating so fast and he urged himself to move just a little closer. As he found the courage to do so Finn opened the door and walked in, startling the both of them, Finn was oblivious as to what was about to happen as Puck and Rachel had moved away from each other returning to reality.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked suspiciously in an almost childish voice

"Nothing" Puck and Rachel exclaimed looking at each other surprised, Rachel then got up and went upstairs not before saying

"I'll see you around Noah and thank you for helping me see the light" Rachel said with a smile, Puck grinned smugly. He and Rachel had chemistry and it was a matter of time before fate brought them together.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks and Puck hadn't been around much and Rachel had missed him, but one Saturday morning she received a letter that would change that. She opened the letter to reveal a formal styled note from her school Carmel High<p>

_Dear Miss Berry,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we have had to due to budget cuts revoke your scholarship and I am afraid that due to budget cuts we have had to eliminate your Scholarship purpose and so hence-forth from this day on your scholarship for Carmel High has been revoked. If you wish to continue at Carmel you will have to pay the required school fees. Once again we are dreadfully in remorse if you should not be able to afford out establishment._

_Yours Faithfully _

_The Carmel High School Governors_

Rachel's jaw dropped, there was no way in hell her parents could afford the school fees Carmel required where the hell was she going to go. Her step-mom Carol Hudson walked in and noticed the look on her face, she then asked for the letter and upon reading it looked at Rachel who was heart-broken, she knew that the budget-cuts were due to Vocal Adrenaline and their new gold plated costumes. The whole weekend was a trouble for the Hudson/Berry household they had to find Rachel a new school and fast, Finn suggested McKinley, but Rachel could only apply for a scholarship as it didn't allow students to start after the Summer Break. Carol and Leroy both agreed that Rachel should enrol for a scholarship at McKinley all they had to do now was sign a couple of forms.

It was official Rachel Berry was the new scholarship holder at McKinley, she was nervous about her first day as she had no idea where she was going, but lucky for her Finn was a nice brother to her and so he showed her round quickly before visiting Quinn at her locker and making-out. Rachel began wandering looking at her map before spotting Puck kissing a pretty cheerleader, she wasn't surprised. Rachel buried her face into the map and turned on her heel, but she didn't go un-noticed by Puck, who immediately ditched the girl and ran up to Rachel, who he caught by surprise.

"Hey" Rachel jumped and faced Noah with a smile

"Before you ask yes I come to McKinley and I'm here because my scholarship got revoked at Carmel" Rachel then began walking again with Puck at her side, she eventually sighed with relief when she found her locker and entered the code. Puck eyed her up and down until she burst out with

"So where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks and neither has Finn, care to explain or no I'm being nosy" Rachel turned away, but Puck smirked and said

"Firstly you noticed I was gone?" Rachel smiled, but quickly hid it behind a weak grin "And secondly I just haven't been around, alright" Puck lied before walking off and leaving Rachel baffled.

It was 3rd period and Rachel saw Puck sitting next to Santana making out, it was gross, so Rachel sat furthest away from them, Rachel never got jealous, but she could feel a slight anger at the sight of them. The teacher Mr Westwood had assigned them all a math test, Rachel was smart, no very smart and so within the first 20 minutes she had finished and so got up and walked to the teacher's desk and handed him the test, he looked impressed. On her way back she noticed Puck looking at her, but she initially ignored him and left the room with her bag. Puck wasn't interested in the test, but he was more than interested in Rachel and so he grabbed his notebook and flipped through the 10 drawings he had already done of her, Puck was a gifted artist according to Miss Danes the art teacher. He then began scribbling down a picture which didn't go unnoticed by Santana who had the familiar look of jealousy on her face; she was going to make Rachel Berry's life a living hell.

It was Lunch and Finn had been nagging Rachel to join Glee as did Mike, Matt and Sam, she had befriended some of the other Glee members including Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie. Finally she agreed to audition, Rachel had dreamed of performing her whole life which Finn knew damn well and so this was a great opportunity for her. Mr Schuester walked into the choir room, late as usual carrying 4 different pieces of sheet music with old 80's pop song lyrics printed on them, Mr Schuester was surprised to witness Rachel, but upon Finn explaining she wished to audition, Mr Schuester sat next to Artie

"When you're ready Rachel" Mr Schuester smiled at Rachel, Rachel nodded at Finn who then gave out sheet music to the band and they began to play

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know__  
><em>_All my life is just despair, but I don't care__  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms__  
><em>_The world is bright, all right...__  
><em>_What's the difference if I say I'll go away__  
><em>_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday__  
><em>_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_

Rachel's voice began to grow stronger and a smile appeared on her face, Finn looked amazed and Puck loved the song. Rachel grabbed a breath before her second chorus

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know__  
><em>_All my life is just despair, but I don't care__  
><em>_When he takes me in his arms__  
><em>_The world is bright, all right...__  
><em>_What's the difference if I say I'll go away__  
><em>_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday__  
><em>_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_

Rachel had sung her heart out and everybody looked astonished, their jaws were dropped except for Santana's which seemed to be clenched at the noise of everyone's clapping and instead of congratulating Rachel she simply filed her nails. Rachel was officially in the Glee Club and things were going to get slightly more interesting.


	3. I Just Want Him to Love Me

Chapter 3

Rachel was sitting on the Bleachers looking over the school field where she was waiting for Finn, who had Football Practise, considering he was her only ride home. Puck was also practising and Rachel tried not to watch him, but couldn't but steal sneaky peeks, which he returned once or twice. Rachel was working on some sheet music she had prepared for their next Glee rehearsal, but it was breezy as well as windy and it was difficult to write or read any of the notes and a gust of wind swept the piece of paper onto the field. Rachel watched in annoyance as it landed right next to Puck, he looked at it and then picked it up looking up at Rachel who smiled awkwardly. She then raced down the staircase and met Puck at the barrier

"I think this is yours" Puck smiled amusingly

"Thank you" Rachel replied taking the paper out of Puck's extended hand "So how's practise?" Rachel asked awkwardly

"Good thanks, although I think Karofsky over there has bruised my stomach" Puck laughing as Rachel did

"Well I hope it gets better" Rachel replied, just then Coach Beiste screamed from the other side of the field

"PUCKERMAN DROP YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE" Rachel laughed and said

"You should go I wouldn't want to see her drag you all the way across the field" Puck laughed and shouted back to Coach Beiste

"COMING AND SHES JUST A FRIEND" before jogging back, Rachel watched the remainder of the practise until Finn eventually finished and drove them home. Unbeknownst to Rachel and Puck throughout all of their conversation Santana had been watching then with a look of anger and revenge on her face, she was pissed and there was nothing she wouldn't do to get her man back from that midget.

* * *

><p>It was 9:25 am before Finn and Rachel got to school due to Finn not filling up on gas and so Rachel only had 10 minutes to get to class and do everything else, but 6 were wasted when Santana grabbed her and pulled her into a deserted area of McKinley, where her body towered over Rachel's.<p>

"What do you want Santana?" Rachel asked hurriedly as she counted down the minutes on her watch, Rachel was NEVER late and didn't want to start

"Look here Yentl you seem like a smart girl so it would be a pity to lose your face and so I'm warning you to stay away from Puckerman, we haven't made out in 2 days cause of you" Santana said stressed as well as infuriated

"Look Santana" Rachel said softly "I promise you that there is nothing going on between me and Puck, look boys are like dogs one minute they'll love one toy and then desert it and move onto another, believe me I've been there and I've suffered exactly what you're feeling now and I would never want anybody to feel that" Santana's eyes began to well a little and she suddenly began to turn softer

"I just want him to love me" Santana eventually whispered amongst the tears that fell from her eyes as her back sank down the wall until she was eventually sitting on the ground

"Look Santana you're worth a lot more than sex and beauty, you're an amazing person when you want to be and you deserve somebody who wants you for you and nothing else and I don't think Puck loves you for that" Rachel wrapped a pitiful arm around Santana and they shared a hug

"I just someone to love me, so bad" Santana sobbed trying to control herself "I've gone out with so many people and it kills me to think that the one person I actually kinda like only wants me for sex"

"Santana how would you like to sing a duet with me for Glee" Rachel proposed, Santana wiped the mascara smudges from her eyes and smiled; the two stood up and walked together down the hall.

It was Glee and everybody was waiting for Mr Schuester to walk through the door, which he did 2 minutes as timed by Rachel. He immediately placed his coffee on the side on the Piano and dropped all his books and worksheets on the stool he then turned to face the Glee clubbers

"Alright has anyone got a song for us?" most people shook their heads and laughed at his reaction, meanwhile Rachel looked at Santana who nodded as if to say _let's do it _Rachel then raised her arm and said

"Mr Schuester me and Santana have come up with a duet" everybody looked surprised, they then stepped down from the platform in which their chairs were and they took to the stage. The music began to play and then they sang

(Rachel) Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<br>(Santana)  
>Do you ever feel already buried deep?<br>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<br>'Cause there's a spark in you? (Rachel) You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<br>(Both)  
>'Cause baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go, oh oh oh<br>As you shoot across the sky sky sky  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colours burst  
>Make 'em go, oh oh oh<br>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-ow-own  
>(Santana)<br>You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<br>(Rachel)  
>Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed<br>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow<br>And when it's time, you'll know  
>(Santana)<br>You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<br>(Both)  
>'Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go, oh oh oh<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>Baby, you're a firework<br>Come on, let your colours burst  
>Make 'em go, oh oh oh<br>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-ow-own  
>(Santana)<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<br>(Rachel)  
>'Cause baby you're a firework<br>Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go, oh oh oh<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>(Both)<br>Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colours burst<br>Make 'em go, oh oh oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own (Rachel)<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>(Santana) Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

* * *

><p>After the song had officially ended everybody stood on their feet and clapped, applauding their performance, then Mr Schuester sent the girls back to their seats and spoke to the group<p>

"Now this is what we need for Nationals guys" he continued clapping and it was the end og Glee before they knew and as Rachel and the rest of the club were grabbing their books and bags Santana dragged Puck into an empty hallway and pushed him against the wall

"Hey baby I've been missing your action" Puck joked before Santana hit him hard on the arm causing him to ache in pain

"Alright Puckerman enough of your games look what is the point of us dating if we don't even like each other look, I know you like Rachel I mean it's pretty obvious to everyone even Coach Beiste" Puck looked confused, but understood what Santana was saying

"So what are you saying?" Puck asked seriously

"I'm saying we should just stick to being members in Glee nothing more" Santana said, Puck nodded with agreement and Santana turned on her heel and walked down the hall. Puck smiled and looked into the choir room where Rachel was collecting her sheet music. As Rachel walked out she was met by Puck who looked quite nervous

"How can I help you Noah?" Rachel said almost dismissively

"Look Rachel I like you, I like you a lot and I was wondering would you like to go out, with me" Rachel smiled weakly before replying

"I'm really flattered Noah, but the way you treated Santana was not fair and I don't want another Jesse in my life, my heart can only be broken so many times before.." Rachel cut herself off before the waterworks started and got herself prepared "I'm sorry, but no" Puck's face sank as Rachel walked down the hall clutching her books to her chest so hard you would expect it to be her favourite teddy bear, Teddy. Puck stood motionless for a second, but then picked himself up, emotionally and looked down the hall that Rachel had just walked down. Noah Puckerman wasn't going to let this bird get away, he was goig to get Rachel Berry if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Sweet Caroline

Chapter 4

It was the day after Rachel had turned Puck down and Puck was running out of ideas, Rachel wasn't easy unlike Quinn or Santana and so she had to know that he wasn't like Jesse, but as he began to retrace his last 2 years of school he realised he was, he was a cheat, a liar and a douche. He had to change in order to win Rachel's heart and so Puck vowed that he would never look at another girl/woman no matter how cougar-like they were. It was lunch before he knew it and he hadn't seen Rachel all day, he knew she wasn't sick because Finn told him Rachel was NEVER sick, but he knew he didn't have any classes with Rachel in the morning, but they would have seen each other during the changeover and so Puck finally concluded she was avoiding him. Puck eventually saw Rachel arranging her locker; she was completely oblivious to him looking at her. Puck smiled and grabbed his guitar and started to play a familiar tune

_Where it began, I can't begin to knowing__  
><em>_But then I know it's growing strong__  
><em>_was in the spring,__  
><em>_And spring became the summer__  
><em>_Who'd believe you'd come along_

Rachel turned her head upon recognising his voice, she then realised he was singing to her and made her escape, although closely followed by Puck who sang perfectly

_Hands, touching hands, reaching out__  
><em>_Touching me, touching you__  
><em>_Oh, sweet Caroline__  
><em>_Good times never seem so good__  
><em>_I've been inclined to believe it never would_

Rachel eventually slowed down and began to smile 

_Oh, sweet Caroline_

_Good times never seem so good__  
><em>_I've been inclined to believe it never would oooh oh no no.._

Puck ended with a wide smile before getting slushied by Karofsky who shouted back to him

"Gay, yeah totally gay" Rachel gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock, watching as the ice and syrup dripped from Puck's face and shirt onto the floor

"Oh my god, Noah are you alright?" Puck wiped the slushy from his eyes and cringed, he needed to get the ice out of his pants, ASAP!

Puck removed his shirt and then sat down on the stool Rachel had placed by the sink, he then leant his head back and waited for Rachel who grabbed a cup and poured water onto his mohawk

"I loved the song by the way" Rachel smiled as Puck blushed slightly, which he never did

"Well I'm glad you liked it" Puck replied his blush gradually becoming a smirk, Rachel then handed him a wet-ish towel and he began to wash the stickiness from his chest, Rachel began to tidy everything, but saw Puck's chest, he had a beautifully tanned skin and he had amazing abs, one thing was for sure he was hot and Rachel probably needed a slushy in her face to cool down. She then took from her bag a white shirt; she threw it to Puck who looked confused

"It's Finn's; he let me borrow it just in case of an emergency" Puck smiled and then took the scrunched up shirt from Rachel making contact with her hand, they both looked into each other's eyes for a second before parting, Puck then pulled the shirt over his head, it was slightly baggy, but then again Finn was 6'3. Rachel grabbed her bag and slung the strap over her shoulder leaving the bag to hang by the top of her thigh

"Will you be okay?" Rachel asked softly as Puck picked up his dirty shirt and shoved it into his bag

"That depends" Puck said, making Rachel confused "It depends on if you will go on a date with me" Rachel smiled before replying

"No" with a smile, Puck knew her game and he knew how to win

"Ever" Puck asked

"Maybe" Rachel replied once again, Rachel gave in and said "Alright I will go on one date with you and if you can prove to me that you've changed then we'll see what happens, pick me up at 8" Rachel smiled over at Puck and then exited the boys bathroom, cautiously looking around making sure nobody saw her. Puck stood still for a second before punching the air with glee, _watch out Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman is gonna sweep you off your feet_ Puck thought to himself before exiting the bathroom.

It was 7:30 pm and Rachel was getting ready for her date with Puck, she looked through her wardrobe several times before finally picking a cream, Pearl Lowe, lace dress with short sleeves. Rachel curled her hair and then decided to tie it in a messy bun, with the shorter hairs tucked out, she then finally grabbed her cream cardigan with long sleeves, she was an image of beauty. It was turning 8:00 and Rachel stumbled out the house pulling on her favourite Report Kait black, heeled, ankle boots, she then quickly ran to the table and grabbed her glittery, black clutch bag. Rachel sat on the bench, on her front porch waiting for Puck. It turned 9:00 and Rachel's dad, Leroy walked out with a blanket and a tub of ice-cream.

"Hey sweetie, I don't think he's coming" Rachel then took the ice cream as Leroy wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and back

"I thought he was different dad, he said he wanted to be with me, he sung me a song for crying out loud" Rachel said as she spooned up scoop of ice-cream and put it in her mouth

"There must be some good reason for him not turning up, honey from what you've told me Noah seems a good guy" Leroy then put his arm around Rachel and warmed her

"The only thing I'm thinking about right now is how many pounds I'm putting on eating this tub of ice-cream" Rachel laughed unconvincingly and Leroy brought Rachel to his chest, where she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Rachel and her dad then stood up and went inside, there Rachel went to her room and took off her make-up and fell onto her bed. She heard a knock at the door; it then opened and revealed Finn who looked sympathetic

"Hey Rach you doin alright" Rachel took in a deep breath through her nose and then let it out

"Yeah, Noah's just another guy, but the thing that hurt most was the fact that he was another Jesse, although he didn't cheat, well I think he didn't cheat" Finn then sat next to Rachel and the two hugged, _why the hell didn't Puck show up, he liked Rachel and everyone knew it, what the hell was happening?_


	5. Best Kiss Ever

**A/N- Okay guys so this Chapter will explain in detail why Puck didn't show, hope you like**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was the early morning after Rachel got stood up by Puck and so she was in a foul mood, plus she needed a shower. By 9:00 Rachel had showered, dried her hair and had straightened it, it had grown a lot and now reached under her chest. She then dressed into some black leggings and a long grey t-shirt with a black star in the corner because Rachel loved stars and then slipped on a pair of plain black flats. She had gotten down the steps when Carole had handed her a full dust-bin bag

"Rachel sweetie could you take this out for me, I need to carry on washing up" Carole smiled and Rachel replied

"Of course, this is a start of a new Rachel Berry and what a great way to start the morning than take the bins out" Rachel smiled and took the bag outside. Just as she got halfway down the path she saw herself face to face with Noah Puckerman

"What the hell do you want?" Rachel asked coldly as she slid past him and continued walking down the path to the bin, where she put the bag in

"I wanted to apologise and take you out" Rachel squinted as the sun shone into her eyes

"Why should I go out with you, you stood me up and you haven't even apologised yet. Why didn't you turn up?" Puck rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Rachel smiled smugly and shook her head

"Right so you don't even have the guts to tell me, I honestly thought we had a better relationship than that" Rachel said before slipping past Puck again, Puck wasn't going to give up and so grabbed her wrist to stop her, which he did. "What?" Rachel said sternly

"I'm sorry and I just want an hour of your time please" Rachel looked at Puck then averted her glimpse to Finn who was nodding his head in the front door

"Alright, but only an hour" Puck smiled in victory and got into his truck with Rachel, he had a plan.

They arrived at the park where Puck took out a basket and a blanket, they were having a picnic. Rachel rolled her eyes as he smiled at her, they walked towards a deserted spot on the grass and Puck set up the blanket as well as the basket.

"Thanks for helping me" Puck joked

"You're making it up to me remember" Rachel joked back "besides you didn't tell me why you didn't show up?" Puck's smile soon turned into an annoyed face

"My dad showed up yesterday" Rachel looked confused, Puck looked angry and she didn't know why

"I don't understand I mean don't get me wrong but isn't seeing your dad good" Puck began to shake his head and then spurted out

"No it's not, he left me and my mom when I was 8 and went off with some cheap slut" Rachel began to look sympathetic towards Puck, she felt like a bitch "my mom when she saw him flipped out and now she's an emotional wreck, I mean he just waltzes in and claims he never stopped loving her" Rachel's voice began to get softer

"I'm sorry Noah and I know this really isn't what you wanted to hear, but shouldn't you just give him a chance, just 1 chance to you know re-mend your relationship, I mean you've grown up into this beautiful guy, but deep down you want your dad" Puck's face softened at Rachel's words, she was right he wanted his dad, he then snapped back to reality

"Why are you pushing this so hard? You know you are sometimes unbearably persistent" Puck said harshly, Rachel felt hurt but she wasn't going to let to give up easily

"Because" she shouted back to him "I wanted my mom more than anything" Puck felt Rachel's pain, he felt like an ass now "the one thing I wanted more than anything was my mom" Rachel cried "don't get me wrong I love Carole she's what a mother should be, she's worth more to me than anybody, but theoretically speaking she isn't my mom, she didn't go through 9 months of carrying me in her stomach, but I love her" Puck moved closer towards Rachel who was welling up "Growing up for 14 years without a mom is hard, I didn't have anybody to talk to my dad was there, but I couldn't tell him about things that only women should talk about, but you know what this is stupid I came here so you could make it up to me" Rachel began wiping her eyes "and I've already cried and told you something I've never told anybody else" Puck felt flattered, Rachel was slightly dramatic and by slightly he meant totally.

"Hey you're right I came here to make it up to you and I will, I'm going to talk to my dad and I'm going to sort this out, but first we are going to enjoy this picnic I spent an hour making" Rachel picked up a Peanut Butter and Pickle sandwich and pulled a slightly grossed out face

"An hour huh, did you do it blind folded because I've never experienced the sensation of a Peanut Butter and Pickle sandwich" they both laughed and gave each other a smile. The "date" went great Rachel seemed to have fun especially when they started messing around with grapes it all started after Puck decided it would be fun to see if he could catch grapes in his mouth, which he did until Rachel threw one at him, wanting to get a little payback he then threw one at her, this played out for around 20 minutes until Puck surrendered and emptied his shirt of grapes. Rachel hadn't laughed like this in a long time; she then looked at her watch and noticed she was late for her dress fitting for her dad's annual company dinner

"Shit" Rachel exclaimed, Puck looked at Rachel "I'm late"

"For what" Puck asked suspiciously

"Oh it's nothing just a dress fitting for my dad's annual dinner for his company it's this big thing and I can't miss it" Puck smiled

"Okay well I'd better drop you home then" Puck smirked and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder they then drove back to Rachel's house where they waited on her front porch.

"Thank you for today you've enlightened me" Puck said smugly

"That's alright and thank you" Rachel smiled

"Why are you thanking me, I owed you"

"Because I know that you're not another Jesse" Rachel added before she heard Carole's voice

"RACHEL COME ON YOU WANNA GO TO THE DINNER IN YOUR UNDERWEAR?" Rachel cringed and began walking inside, but then quickly turned around and kissed Puck. It lasted for a few seconds, but it was soft and beautiful, everything a first kiss should be like. Upon parting Rachel smiled and ran inside the house, reaching the other side of the door Rachel said

"Best kiss ever" before running upstairs, meanwhile on the other side of the door Puck smiled smugly and said

"Fucking best kiss ever" before getting into his truck and riding home.


	6. Completely In Love

Chapter 6

Rachel, Finn and Carole were shopping for their dinner dresses well Rachel and Carole were Finn was simply going to find a suitable suit. There was nothing more Rachel hated more than trying on dresses, she considered herself more of a guy in that respect, I mean Rachel had her girly side, but she loved sports and blood, guts and gore although she wasn't an emo or anything.

"Come on guys if we are going to find anything you gotta hurry up" Carole shouted over the curtain and into the cubicles in which Rachel and Finn were changing.

"You ready" Rachel asked Finn

"What do you think" Finn replied glumly, they both opened their curtains and stepped out, Finn was wearing a dashing, plain black suit and white shirt with a black tie, Rachel on the other hand was more dressy and was wearing a navy blue dress with a heart neckline and a ribbon around her waist

"You two look gorgeous" Carole felt tears welling up in her eyes never had she seen her children so grown up, the feeling didn't last though when Finn made a remark

"You know Rachel kinda looks nice" Rachel smiled

"Thank you, Finn"

"Yeah well you definitely look better than in that red bridesmaid's dress" Finn teased which resulted in him getting punched in the arm by Rachel, she was small, but she was tough and Finn learnt the hard way. Carole rolled her eyes

"Alright guys get changed and then we can get out of here" the two both walked back into their cubicles and closed the curtains they then began retorting Loser back and forth to each other.

Finn headed to the bathroom as Carole and Rachel were paying, Carole finally had her chance to speak alone with Rachel

"Rachel I want you to know that I'm here if you want to talk, believe me I wouldn't have known what I would have done without my mom when I was your age" Carole smiled and Rachel returned it

"I know Carole and I promise you that you're my mom now" Rachel assured her the two hugged and giggled until Carole brought up

"So how was your kiss with Puckerman?" Rachel bit her bottom lip and the two started laughing again, Finn came out of the bathroom and looked strangely at the two women who remained silent for a second

"What's going on?" Finn asked confused, Rachel and Carole looked at each other and then began laughing again. The cashier handed Carole the boxes with their dinner outfits and they then endured the ride home, Finn making fun of Rachel and Puck

"So, so, so your name would be Puckleberry" Finn laughed loudly in the car which resulted in him receiving a glare from Rachel she then retorted back to him

"And you and Quinn would be Fuinn, damn" Rachel exclaimed failing miserably which then resulted in Finn teasing

"Finn 1, Rachel 0"

* * *

><p>It was early Monday morning and Rachel hadn't seen Puck all weekend she presumed that was a good sign, he could have sorted things with his dad, so Rachel was nervous to see him at school. Rachel rushed out of the car and into school, where she traced the halls of McKinley in search for her "boyfriend", Rachel loved to think of Puck as her boyfriend, he was handsome, well built and he opened up to her kind of. She eventually gave up and leant against the door leading into the English room, just then she felt the door open and someone grabbing her wrist, initially shocked Rachel yelped, but upon seeing the face of her "boyfriend" Rachel calmed down. They engaged in a passionate kiss which lasted longer than a couple of seconds, when the parted Rachel was lost for words<p>

"Hi" Puck simply said smiling

"Hey, how was this weekend? What happened? How's your father? How's your mom? How are you? Is your dad dead?" Puck shook Rachel so she could catch her breath

"Firstly you talk too much, but I love that about you and second fine, fine, fine, fine, fine and no" Rachel took a breath of relief and hugged Puck.

"So how was it?" Rachel asked hopefully

"It was great actually, mom had calmed down and dad well so had he, he wants to stay I'm finally getting my dad back because of you" Puck said thankful

"Is it? I only told you what your heart was telling you" They both shared an awkward moment before the bell rang and they both walked to class, together.

It was Glee before they knew it and people had noticed Puck and Rachel together now was their time to confront them about it. As soon as they both walked in they were bombarded with questions such as when did this happen? How did this happen? Why did this happen? And have you banged her yet Puckerman? Puck and Rachel looked at each other they knew it was going to be awkward but certainly not this awkward, Rachel requested the Glee clubbers sit down and they would explain, which they did. Upon finishing Finn made an extra remark

"Yeah and their name is Puckleberry" Rachel cringed at the name although it was cute it was kind of humiliating and this was proven as some Gleeks began to snicker. Puck glared at a few of the members and then whispered to Rachel

"I think Puckleberry is a beautiful name" Rachel smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and just as she pulled away Mr Schuester came in doing his usual routine of putting his coffee on the piano and putting his sheet music on the school then writing on the board. This time he wrote "Love", as it was Valentine's Day in less than a week this week's assignment was to do a love duet and they had to choose between each other. Of course the pairs the people that were going out went together so Finn/Quinn, Puck/Rachel, Brittany/Mike and Tina/Artie were pairs and Santana agreed to sing with Mike and Sam with Mercedes, Kurt on the other hand asked Mr Schuester if he could possibly bring his "boyfriend" in so they could sing together, Mr Schuester agreed and so everyone had a duet partner. Puck had taken Rachel home as they were working on their duet, Finn was at Quinn's and Carole and Leroy were too busy arranging their dinner plans at the community centre it was both classy and large, so Puck and Rachel had the house to themselves. They headed straight for Rachel's room and started making out until Rachel stopped them and smugly said

"No, no we need to do this duet, you want more, you gotta earn it" Rachel teased, she was good at that and she made Puck insane

"Alright, what would you suggest ma lady" Rachel loved the way he said that, but she had to focus.

"Well I suggest we sing one of the greatest love songs written" Puck nodded in agreement and waited for Rachel's suggestion "well I think we should sing The Time of My Life" Puck smiled in agreement with Rachel's choice and the two began to study the lyrics and memorized them. Rachel's phone began to buzz and she answered it, she then rushed into the bathroom, leaving Puck looking slightly confused, she opened the door slightly and asked Puck to give her the box in which her dress was in. He handed it to her not daring to look in because he knew how tough Rachel was, she eventually came out with her hair in a messy bun, it had been in loose curls before so she had just put it up, strands of her hair were out of the bun but that just added to the effect and upon seeing her in her dress Puck was stunned. Her body was amazing, she looked slim, but also curvy and her legs were long and the heels she wore made her seem 2 inches taller, which was good. She looked beautiful and as she stumbled to put earrings in Puck came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her

"Hey" Rachel said playfully as they looked at themselves in the mirror

"You look beautiful" Puck said kissing up her shoulder to her neck

"No, no, no I need to get to this dinner clean and this dress can't get creased" Rachel teased kissing his lips softly, before placing a white rose clip into her hair and then quickly kissing Puck.

"I really need a favour, please could you drive me to the Community Centre, please" Rachel begged

"Convince me" Puck teased, Rachel now knew teasing was really bitchy, but it was fun

"Fine, I'll walk" Rachel said sarcastically walking to the door before closing it and walking to Puck, who was smirking, Rachel began to run her fingers along his chest, he eventually lifted his arms up to surrender

"Alright, alright I'll do it, but seriously you've gotta do that more often" Puck joked although something suggested he actually meant it.

Rachel and Puck hurried into his truck and headed towards the dinner, he dropped Rachel off and they kissed good-bye, Rachel and Puck were totally and completely in love, with each other.


	7. When Did You Become So Romantic?

**A/N- This chapter will introduce Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend who later joins glee.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The dinner was delightful it officially ended at 11:00pm so outside was dark, but the lights outside brightened it up, it was beautiful outside was a river with lily pads; it was just breath-taking. Rachel stood outside alone with a glass of champagne in her hand, just then she heard a familiar

"Hey you look cold" Rachel turned around and faced Puck and smiled

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised

"I thought this would be romantic, you know in those sappy movies where you're under the midnight sky, alone with candles and stuff, then I offer my coat, I mean that's pretty romantic all we need now is a kiss in the rain" Puck said smugly, Rachel laughed a little before Puck wrapped his coat around Rachel

"When did you become so romantic?" Rachel asked sarcastically, just then a fish from the little stream decided to get a little aggressive and droplets of water hit Rachel and Puck

"I think the fish has the right idea, I mean it's better than nothing" Puck said sarcastically before he kissed Rachel and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well you were right it was romantic, apart from the fact we're covered in disgusting fish water, but that's beside the point" Rachel joked before Puck put his arm around Rachel's waist and laughed. Finn walked outside and found Puck and Rachel together

"Oh um didn't mean to interrupt I was just about to say we were leaving, but I guess you found a ride home" Finn joked before winking at Puck, Rachel looked suspiciously at the two before Finn, Carole and her dad left. Just then Puck said something Rachel had wanted to hear all her life

"I love you Rachel Berry" Rachel smiled with delight and replied

"I love you too" It was turning 11:30 when Rachel eventually got home, the car ride was interesting and when she got into her room, she immediately collapsed on her bed and fell asleep, she was knackered.

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of weeks since the dinner and Mr Schuester had slipt the group into 2 parts so 4 would perform today and then three tomorrow. So far Brittany and Mike were the only to have performed their duet Islands in the Stream the duet between Dolly Parton and Kenny Rodgers, they did a great job, next was Kurt who didn't seem to have a partner until<p>

"Everybody I'd like you to meet Blaine" just then Blaine walked through the door, he had black hair and hazel eyes he was totally hot, but then he and Kurt linked hands and all the girls stopped swooning over him, _he and Kurt were perfect together_ Rachel thought to herself. A familiar tune began to play and the two started singing Rachel's favourite Love Ballad, Endless Love

Kurt: My love,  
>There's only you in my life<br>The only thing that's right

Blaine: My first love,  
>You're every breath that I take<br>You're every step I make

Kurt: And I  
>(I-I-I-I-I)<br>I want to share  
>All my love with you<br>No one else will do...

Blaine: And your eyes  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Ooh yes, you will always be<br>My endless love

Both: Two hearts,  
>Two hearts that beat as one<br>Our lives have just begun

Kurt: Forever  
>(Ohhhhhh)<br>I'll hold you close in my arms  
>I can't resist your charms<p>

Blaine: And love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be a fool  
>For you,<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh, you know I don't mind

Both: 'Cause you,  
>You mean the world to me<br>Oh  
>I know<br>I know  
>I've found in you<br>My endless love

Bum, bum  
>Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum<br>Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Oooh, and love  
>Oh, love<br>I'll be that fool  
>For you,<br>I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind<br>Oh you know  
>I don't mind<p>

Kurt: And, YES  
>You'll be the only one<br>'Cause NO one can deny

Blaine: This love I have inside

And I'll give it all to you  
>My love<p>

Kurt: My love, my love

Both: My endless love

Upon their finish everyone applauded them; Rachel and Mercedes immediately went up to Kurt and hugged him. Mr Schuester hushed the room to order and requested Santana and Matt do their duet Accidentally in Love by Counting Cows, it was great they had perfect tone and pitch plus it reminded Rachel and many others of Shrek 2. Finally for today was Puck and Rachel, they were pumped and ready to go, the music began to play and Puck began to sing

Puck: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Rachel: 'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Puck: I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me

Rachel: We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<p>

Both: Now with passion in our eyes  
>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<br>So we take each other's hand  
>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<p>

Puck: just remember

Rachel: You're the one thing

Puck: I can't get enough of

Rachel: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

Both: I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>'Til I found the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

Rachel: With my body and soul  
>I want you more than you'll ever know<p>

Puck: So we'll just let it go  
>Don't be afraid to lose control<p>

Rachel: Yes I know what's on your mind  
>When you say:<br>"Stay with me tonight."

Puck: Just remember  
>You're the one thing<p>

Rachel: I can't get enough of

Puck: So I'll tell you something

Both: This could be love because

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<br>'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Puck: Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt this way before<p>

Rachel: Never Felt this way

Puck: Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Both: 'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<p>

Both: "cause I've had the time of my life  
>No I've never felt this way before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>And I owe it all to you<p>

Every member stood up applauding, they were amazing and everyone knew it the bell rang for last period and they all immediately ran to class. Rachel had Biology it was so boring and when she walked out of the classroom she saw something surprising, Santana and Matt making out. When they parted Rachel immediately rushed over to Santana

"Hey when did you and Matt happen?" Rachel asked ecstatic

"When were practicing our duet, that's what the whole accidentally in love thing was about I thought you of all people would understand that" Santana laughed as they carried on walking down the hall

"You two are gorgeous together" Rachel bursted out happily

"I know and he told me that he loved me" Santana said shyly but excited Santana Lopez had finally found someone who loved her."Anyway" Santana cut herself off from having a funny 5 seconds "What about you and Puck god girl you've seriously calmed him down" Rachel smiled

"Well Puck knows that I love him and he loves me" Rachel said happily before giggly rushing out of school with Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- SO far these are the duets, hope you liked my choices **

**Santana/Matt- Accidentally in Love**

**Brittany/Mike- Islands in the Stream**

**Puck/Rachel- (I've Had) The Time of My Life**

**Kurt/Blaine- Endless Love**


	8. Perfect Song

**A/N- This Chapter contains Wemma for all you fans out there :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Rachel and Puck were the new power couple of the school, there hadn't been a slushy incident for weeks, but they carried extra clothes just in case and rightly so as while walking in the "glee group" they received a mob of blueberry slushies the worst kind as they stain really badly. Everyone blinked the ice and syrup from the eyes and Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Kurt totally lost it, screaming EW and gross. Rachel soon cut them off

"Guys look we are going to go through this everyday of our high-school lives and besides we've got each other in this and honestly you should be lucky at Carmel let's just say they added extras in the slushies" Everybody gawped at Rachel's and Puck comforted Rachel by putting his arm around her and smiling, which she returned. The bell rang and soon enough all the glee clubbers were piling into the choir room, they had all changed although Rachel got slightly confused about Quinn, Santana and Brittany's cheerio uniforms, how many did they have? Mr Schuester came in looking depressed, Rachel then looked into the hall to see Miss Pilsbury looking sad and upset and the club knew there was tension between Miss Pilsbury and Mr Schue not the sexual kind, but the love-ish kind so she knew something was wrong between them. Mr Schuester put a forced smile on his face, he was rather convincing actually

"Alright so today we will hear Tina, Artie, Finn, Quinn and Sam and Mercedes' duets, take it away Tina and Artie" The two arose and walked/wheeled to the centre of the room where they faced the club and began to sing It is you (I have loved) by Dana Glover and if Rachel said so herself they were bloody fantastic, they smashed the notes and were generally always in the same pitch. Next up were Finn and Quinn with You Belong to Me by Jason Wade and then finally Sam and Mercedes with Don't Go Breaking My Heart Rachel sensed a lust or mutual attraction between the two whilst they performed there was definitely some Samcedes going on.

It was end of Glee and Mr Schue hadn't been focused and dismissed them early, so he could feel sorry for himself. Mr Schuester walked into his office and Rachel turned to Puck

"I'll be back in a minute I need to talk to Mr Schue" Puck nodded and followed everyone else out of the room, Rachel then knocked on Mr Schuester's office door and their conversation started then

"What can I help you with Rachel" Mr Schuester asked uninterested

"Mr Schuester I know it isn't any of my business, but how are you? You seem very distant"

"I'm doing fine Rachel" Mr Schuester replied unconvincingly

"Look Mr Schuester you might be able to put on a false smile, but I've been to too many acting camps to know that you're lying, is it to do with Miss Pilsbury?" Mr Schuester began to look away, he seemed slightly embarrassed "I know she's leaving and that you and her have history, I know this is really awkward for you and its none of my business, but Mr Schue if you truly love Miss Pilsbury then you won't sit here feeling sorry for yourself" Rachel then walked to the door in order to exit when Mr Schuester said

"Thank you Rachel" Rachel smiled to Mr Schue and left the choir room, meeting Puck along the way

"So what was that about?" He asked suspiciously

"I just wanted to know about the Nationals set list" Rachel lied smiling as the two walked to Gym together.

* * *

><p>It was February 14th 2011, in other words Valentine's Day and Rachel was determined to make the most of it, as much as it was sad she had never had love on Valentine's Day, but this time she had and he loved her dearly, which she knew. She wore a black, nylon, waist high skirt with silver heart shaped buttons going down the centre it reached to 2 cm above her knee and she wore a white blouse over the top with Black stitching on it. On her feet she wore black flats and she wore her hair in lose curls, she had never looked more girly, well it was one of those days. Considering Quinn was riding with Finn, Rachel rode with Kurt and Mercedes in his shiny, black jeep she couldn't ride with Puck because his dad was driving him to school, so she reckoned they needed the space. Kurt seemed weirdly excited as he screamed so hard when Rachel mentioned Blaine's name<p>

"Kurt what's up? Is there something you're not telling us?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Well he told me not to tell you, so you have to PROMISE not to say a word" Rachel and Mercedes crossed their fingers and Kurt burst out with

"Okay Blaine is coming to McKinley" Rachel and Mercedes' smiles got BIGGER

"Oh my god yous too are perfect for each other" Mercedes commented before bumping fists with Rachel

"Yeah you two are perfect together" Rachel agreed before turning to Mercedes "And what about you and Sam?" Mercedes looked slightly worried and Kurt looked intrigued "Oh come on you guys singing your duet, it was pure emotional love as if you didn't see it Kurt" Kurt gave Mercedes a happy/annoyed look in his mirror before laughing. They made it to school in one piece to see the school organising committee had put up a banner saying "Happy Valentine's Day" and then inside there were hearts everywhere. When she eventually got to her locker, she opened it to find a single red rose, Rachel lifted it to her nose and then two hands covered her eyes. Puck's voice came from behind saying

"Guess who" Rachel laughed and bit her lip, but sarcastically replied

"Justin Timberlake" Puck laughed and removed his hands, Rachel turned around and faced her boyfriend

"Close, very close" Puck joked before wrapping his arm around Rachel "Well today is the day for love and I don't want to miss anything" Rachel giggled and brought herself closer to hi, today was going to be perfect.

Soon enough it was lunch and Puck hadn't left Rachel's side, well apart from the classes they didn't have together, but that was beside the point, they were inseparable and everyone knew it. Finn and Quinn sat together, Artie and Tina were together, Kurt and Blaine were together, Sam and Mercedes were together, Mike and Brittany were together and Santana and Matt were definetly together as they were making out at the table some were disgusted like Tina and Mercedes, but everyone else thought it was sweet and cute. Everyone in glee club had hooked up and everything was going smoothly nothing could rain on their parade, when everyone turned up in Glee they were all shocked to see Miss Pilsbury and Mr Schuester holding hands, okay so they knew about Wemma, but it took it to a whole new level when they say the ring. Mr Schuester and Miss Pilsbury were getting married in a month, everyone was excited and when Mr Schue mentioned they were all invited all the girls couldn't help but "eeep" with excitement.

"So we were wondering" Miss Pilsbury started "If you guys could perform a number for our wedding, everyone nodded rapidly and shouted "Yes'" and someone shouted "Are we getting paid" which mad everyone laugh. As everyone began to brainstorm on songs they could perform together the happy couple dragged Rachel to the piano where they asked her

"Rachel considering it was you that basically convinced Will to propose we were thinking could you sing the song for out first dance, it would mean so much to us" Rachel smiled with glee and replied

"It would be an honour to sing for you and might I just say you too are perfect for each other" Rachel then walked back to the clubbers who had all decided on a perfect song.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- These are the duets, hope you like... **

**Tina/Artie- It Is You (I Have Loved)**

**Finn/Quinn- You Belong to Me**

**Sam/Mercedes- Don't Go Breaking My Heart**


	9. We're In The Same Boat

**A/N- I think this might be my last chapter for a while as school is starting again and so I won't have too much time to myself, which is generally when I do this, so but I promise to all you readers I will finish this story and I might even do a sequel we'll just see how it ends...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

There were 3 weeks till Mr/Mrs Schuester's wedding and everybody was psyched, they had chosen the perfect song to sing for them and Rachel was still racking her musical brain, but she couldn't find the perfect song for their first dance. It was Saturday and Puck had practise, with Finn and Rachel was sick, well she had tonsillitis and was resting her voice for the wedding. Finn quickly stopped off at Quinn's to pick her up as Miss Sylvester was having weekend practise due to Cheerleading Nationals that were taking place in just under 2 weeks. Finn was greeted by a quick peck on the cheek by Quinn, whenever Quinn saw him she felt a little flutter in her stomach, they had been together for a little under 2 years, they were inseparable of course they had their ups and downs, but they knew they loved each other. The drive was full of excitement their song began to play on the radio and they were singing and dancing away, well Finn certainly was Quinn on the other hand liked to think she still had some dignity left in her, but she did generally let loose with Finn. They arrived at school and kissed each other goodbye before heading their separate directions.

Practise was hard and draining and hard for both the footballers and the cheerleaders their coaches weren't exactly easy going. The water machine was out of cups so Quinn headed to the janitors room to find some more when she found Puck already in there getting some.

"Hey, cup?" Puck offered extending his hand with a cup when suddenly they heard the door slam shut and the key turning in the lock.

"What the hell" Puck and Quinn yelled in unison before trying to force the door open failing every time. It had been one long hour of knocking and shouting for help, but nothing everybody must have left, they were doomed, tired, thirsty and had just endured 2 hour practises for Cheerleading and Football so the smell wasn't extremely pleasant. Quinn and Puck both hit their heads against the wall and slid down it to sit on their butts.

"Well we're here" Puck started before Quinn rolled her eyes and replied coldly

"You don't say" Puck scoffed and then retorted

"This is just like you always putting me down especially when we were together" Quinn looked pissed and then it all began

"Well if you didn't come out with the blatantly obvious things then, well I'm cranky ok I want to get back to Finn and I need a shower"

"I'm sorry, I guess we're in the same boat so, can I ask one question?" Quinn nodded "did you love me?" Quinn hesitated

"Yeah, but I love Finn and you love Rachel" Puck nodded but then added

"I love Rachel more than anything, but we haven't really been talking a lot lately she's been so focused on everything and it's hard I mean she's not exactly low maintenance" Quinn nodded in agreement

"Yeah I mean me and Finn have ups and downs all the time, but I love him and I'd never want to hurt him, but just between us, I feel the tiniest bit jealous when I see you and Rachel, I mean I love Rachel she is the sweetest person I know, but somewhere I still have feelings for you" Puck felt his heart weaken slightly

"Yeah I feel the same and it was only when Rachel showed up that I found the strength to get over you, but I still love you Quinn and I always will, I mean you were my first girlfriend that I actually kinda liked, so" It had 2 hours and obviously the heat and stress had finally got to them, they leant closer to kiss and just then they heard footsteps coming from outside so they jumped onto their feet and banged on the door as hard as they could screaming and shouting, just then Rachel opened the door

"Oh my god, are you 2 ok" Rachel asked worriedly

"What are you doing here babe?" Puck asked suspiciously

"Well I came looking for you, I knew you had practise and you forgot" Rachel concluded leaving Puck confused

"About what" Puck asked

"Our 6 week anniversary" Rachel said softly, leaving Puck feeling awful, Rachel handed Puck a little box and made her exit slightly upset. Puck and Quinn both felt guilty, but said nothing of it and both went their separate ways; they couldn't happen it was wrong, but there was some attraction between the two they couldn't deny. In his truck, Puck felt stressed he just admitted to his ex he still loved her whilst with the girl he's in love with now and he's totally forgotten their 6 week anniversary, Puck looked to the passenger seat beside him and noticed the box Rachel had given him before leaving in tears. It was definitely from Rachel as it had gold stars on it, he opened it to find a guitar pick, but then realised it was signed by his favourite musician, Neil Diamond, he had to make it up to Rachel, somehow. Puck arrived home and took a shower, he was so depressed about Rachel about everything he just needed to apologise Rachel would understand he'd had a lot on his plate with his dad and everything, besides he had spent 2 hours in a closet, his anniversary wasn't at the top of his list, anyways Puck got out of the shower and changed. Just then Puck's dad walked in looking happy

"Hey son, what's up?" he asked casually

"Dad can I ask you something, I forgot my anniversary with my girlfriend and she totally flipped out I mean she didn't throw stuff, but she did leave upset" Mr Puckerman's face turned a little bitter

"Well if she is your girlfriend she's gotta understand your a dude you know you have needs" Puck looked a little confused but then caught on

"Look I love Rachel and I totally understand why she got upset, but I can't force her to do it with me because unlike me she's still a virgin and wants it to be special" Mr Puckerman scoffed

"Me and your mother didn't wait, yeah we loved each other but come on you're a lusty teenage boy and you do have needs" Puck looked disgusted at his dad

"Look dad I'm not you I don't pick up any slut I see on the streets, I love Rachel and I care about her more than sex, so I'm going to do what I should have done" Puck then got up and stormed out of the room and the house and headed to the Hudson/Berry residence hoping to find Rachel. Upon turning up Finn said

"Dude she's not here, she's at her Ballet Studio practising for the recital coming up"

"Thanks dude I want to make it up to her" Puck thanked before hurrying to his truck and starting the ignition and driving to the studio. Upon walking in he saw a guy lifting Rachel and dropping Rachel, before them laughing and hugging, Puck felt the jealousy rise up in him. Just then he saw one of the dancers tapping Rachel's shoulder and pointing towards Puck before her smiled fading a little, she walked over to him

"Hi" Rachel said softly

"Hi, I'm sorry for being such a jack-ass you probably want to break up with me" Rachel laughed

"No, you proved to me that you'd put my feelings above your own and I appreciate that" Puck smiled, before Rachel rubbed his mo-hawk in a playful yet affectionate way

"So how's are you? How's the tonsillitis?" Rachel smile faded

"Well actually I was meant to not be speaking, but I made an exception with you" Puck laughed and they both hugged, apologising to each other. Puck then suddenly remembered

"Oh and this is for you, happy anniversary" Rachel smiled before retorting

"Happy Anniversary" Puck then handed her a box with a ribbon wrapped around it; Rachel opened it and looked amazed at the beauty inside of it. It was a silver chain necklace with a star pendant and the letter P engraved in the centre, obviously Rachel knew what P stood for.

"Thank you, its beautiful" Rachel thanked before hugging Puck, he then took it out of the box and wrapped it around Rachel's neck it hung perfectly, Rachel grabbed the pendant and the two shared a sweet kiss. They were both smug and happy

"And thank you how did you know Neil Diamond was my favourite musician?" Rachel bit her bottom lip smiling

"Intuition you gotta know the guy to get the guy" Rachel winked and then grabbed her bag before leaving with Puck hands linked. Upon driving back to Rachel's house, Rachel mentioned something Puck thought was astounding

"Noah um are you a virgin?" Puck looked at her blatantly before pealing his eyes on the road "I guess I answered my own question, it's just I want to have sexual intercourse I'm ready, I'm truly ready because I know you and I can trust you" Puck nodded, but looked slightly worried "Are you alright Noah?" Puck pulled over onto the curb

"Rachel I love you and I wish I'd lost my virginity to someone like you, but are you sure you're ready? It's hard okay really hard" Rachel nodded reluctantly before taking Puck's hand

"Puck I know you've done stuff with the opposite sex that you regret, but I want you, I want us forever" Rachel sobbed happily out, before they shared a passionate kiss. Rachel completely changed the subject and asked

"So what did you and Quinn get up too in the closet? I hope you weren't making out" Rachel joked

"Rachel I have to tell you something and please don't flip out" Puck begged Rachel nodded slightly worried

"I still have feelings for Quinn" Rachel's head lowered

"I'm not mad at you" Rachel said softly, Puck looked at her confused "All you did was tell me the truth and I couldn't ask for anything more than your honesty, besides she was your first love, right"

"Yes, but I couldn't love her as much as I love you right now" Puck added before making their way back to the Hudson/Berry residence.


	10. Finding Mom

Chapter 10

Rachel had suddenly become obsessed about finding her birth mother after visiting Puck's parents and meeting his dad, who was kind of an ass, but un-intentionally. Rachel had been searching the past 2 days in the attic where her father kept her stuff and nothing showed up. Rachel got frustrated, a lot, just then she heard footsteps coming up the ladder and Rachel stopped looking and hid hoping it wouldn't be Carole or her father, fortunately it was Puck.

"Rachel" Puck said

"Oh my god, I thought you were my dad" Rachel exclaimed, relieved, she ran her hand through her hair and looked into Puck's hazel eyes

"So why am I here?" Puck asked

"Noah I need your help, but you've got to promise to me you won't tell anybody, please" Rachel begged as she. Puck raised his hands in defeat and promised

"I won't tell a soul" Rachel relaxed a little and eventually told him

"I'm looking for anything linked to my birth mom; I have a right to know who she is" Rachel argued before Puck could say anything

"But Rachel she gave you up all those years ago, do you want to take the risk of having your heart broken again?" Puck asked disturbed at Rachel's intentions, he genuinely felt worried about her

"My heart is already broken, it broke with Jesse and it's broken with a lot of people and I want my mom, well at least I want to know who she is" Rachel said passionately as she wiped away the tears welling in her eyes. Puck moved towards Rachel and hugged her

"Alright, I'll help you" and with that Puck began helping the small brunette with her work, Rachel was going to find her birth mom one way or another and nothing was going to stop her.

* * *

><p>Hours past and still no luck Rachel was running out of options, until Puck stumbled across an address and a name. Rachel had gone down to get some water and Puck knew Rachel would get her heart broken again, he knew it and so took the paper and scrunched it into his jacket pocket, before Rachel came back in. He hated lying to her, but he loved her so much that he didn't want to see her get hurt and so whilst she failed to find anything, Rachel only got more and more depressed, leading her to crying and tearing up old photos. Puck took Rachel in his arms and they remained connected in this way for awhile whilst Rachel wept into Puck's chest. Puck felt guilty, really guilty but controlled himself, Carole and Leroy had left the house whilst the two had been looking and so they were home along, god didn't know what Finn was up to, but they guessed he was at Quinn's as they had just broke the school record for the longest relationship of 2 years, Puck felt a little jealousy as earlier this month he had confronted his feelings for Quinn with her knowing that she loved him back, everything was messed up. Rachel eventually reappeared in the living room with two cups of tea and they both sat next to each other on the couch, Rachel's eyes were puffy and she was still sniffling<p>

"It's okay babe, you don't need a mom you've got Carole" Puck said with heart-felt words before saying "And me for that matter" Rachel giggled a little at his "joke" before snuggling up to him and resting her head on his chest

"Will I ever find her?" Rachel asked seriously, Puck put down his cup of tea and Rachel lifted her head to face him

"Of course you will, someday, but obviously not today, Rachel you are amazing in so many ways and you will find your mother one day, but I guess today we didn't find anything" Puck lied a little and he generally thought he was pathetic with his acting skills. Rachel smiled and engaged in a passionate kiss with Puck, it lasted a while before they parted. Just then passion erupted between the two and they gave in, they kissed so many times they lost count, not that they were focused on anything else but themselves, Puckleberry.

"I'm ready" Rachel announced to Puck, who knew what she meant, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her up the stairs to her room. They both sat on the bed and Puck removed his jacket and t-shirt, before removing Rachel's pink sweater revealing a white vest top underneath. Rachel opened her eyes and looked around the room and on the floor she saw Rachel's birth certificate. Rachel stood up and picked up the certificate, Puck knew what was about to happen and it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>"Why have you got this?" Rachel asked sternly<p>

"Rachel, let me explain" Puck said defensively

"Oh let you explain how you tried to keep me and my mother from each other, oh this is going to be and interesting story" Rachel shouted, Puck felt the anger build up in him

"Well believe it or not I did this for you" Puck shouted back to Rachel, who scoffed

"I know you thought you were doing a good thing for me, but I have a right to know who my mom is and if you're interfering with what I want so much, then you're obviously you're not the person I thought you were" Rachel said softly before handing Puck his shirt and Jacket "Please go" Rachel asked, Puck took them, but turned and asked

"So what's going to happen to us?" Puck asked calmly

"I think we need to take some time just to get back on track besides if you're not willing to help me, properly then..." Rachel trailed off, but Puck knew what she meant. Puck brought his shirt over his head and he walked out of the house. Rachel hit her head and back against the door in frustration, lowering herself until she was sat on the ground, she put her head in her hands and took and deep breathe. Puck sat in his truck motionless for a second, before hitting his head on the head rest on his chair, he then drove off in his truck. After Rachel heard him leave, she took the phone and dialled her mother's number which incidentally was written on the back page "for future reference". Rachel heard the constant ringing as she waited for someone to eventually pick up, just as she was about to give up hope, she heard a voice come from the other line

"_Hello"_ the voice said, it was a little pitchy meaning it was coming from a distance _"Can I help you?" _the voice continued, impatiently, Rachel took in a deep breath and asked

"_Um excuse me, but I'm looking for a Shelby Corcoran" _the person on the other line sighed with what seemed like regret

"_Um I'm sorry, but Shelby does not live here anymore" _the person seemed to hesitate _"But may I ask who is calling?" _Rachel re-lifted the phone to her ear and said

"_I'm um an old friend, well not really I'm Rachel Berry, would it be possible to get her number or something" _just then she heard a loud bang from the other end, either she'd just been shot or she'd dropped her phone most likely the second _"Hello"_ Rachel asked slightly confused and slightly worried about the person on the other line. Just then the person came back and said

"_Rachel Berry as in Leroy's Rachel Berry" _This was kind of scary, but if this was going to help her find her mom then she had to answer

"_Yes, Why, Who's asking?" _Rachel asked cautiously, before hearing the 2 most beautiful words she'd ever heard

"_Hello baby" _the person said in a soft voice, the person she was talking to was her mother, Shelby Corcoran _"Oh my god it's you" _she continued. Just then she heard the front door open and her father drop the keys on the hallway table, before shouting her name, Rachel quickly turned back to the phone talking to Shelby

"_Mom, Shelby can I see you, please" _Rachel felt a little timid, but she was determined to meet her mother

"_Where" _She asked curiously, which showed she was interested

"_I know you live in New York, but please can I see you in Lima, Ohio, I've got to meet you" _Rachel pleaded as she heard her father's footsteps coming ever so closer to the kitchen. Shelby agreed and they both hung up the phone. Just then her father walked in as she placed the phone on the counter, her dad looked at her curiously

"Who were you talking to hunny?"

"Nothing Tina just called asking on relationship advice" Rachel lied; she was a good liar although she hardly ever did it, especially to her dad. Her dad was quick to change the subject which she appreciated

"So how are you and ur Puck right? Doing" Rachel face turned a little serious

"Not good, we've decided to take a break you know get away from each other for a while I mean it's not personal" Rachel shrugged and left the Kitchen to her room, where she curled up into a ball on her bed and hugged a cushion, just then she received a text from Kurt saying

_Rach, hey lk Mercedes has totally dumpt me at the mall, so plz come like NOW its urgent! O_O_

Rachel loved the way Kurt texted with such humour, so she grabbed her bag and made her way to the mall where she saw Kurt waiting for her at the dress shop.

"Kurt what the hell" Rachel said with her hands on her hips" Kurt smiled cunningly

"Dress time" Kurt said like a bond villain, which made Rachel laugh "look Rachel Mr Schues wedding is in like 4 days and you haven't got a dress, you know why I know that's because Finn told me, now get your beauty booty in that shop so we don't let Mr Schue down" Rachel moaned as she strolled into the shop as Kurt tapped her bum with his foot. Eventually after 1 long hour of looking at every dress, Kurt could find he found a pale pink, tea-length, bridesmaids dress with a ribbon and a little rose on the waist, it was stunning and Rachel made it look even better. She then got some white 5 cm heeled, heels with a string bow, Rachel looked perfect and for once in her life she felt beautiful. After a long shopping trip the two stopped off by a small canteen, where they got 2 slushies, Rachel's was grape and Kurt's was blueberry.

"So what's going on with you and Puck?" Kurt asked curiously

"Well we've taken a break" Rachel admitted, causing Kurt to spray his slushy in shock luckily Rachel saw it coming and ducked, she then switched seats so she didn't get a blue butt.

"What the hell? You guys were enviously perfect for each other, what happened?" Kurt basically exclaimed at Rachel who felt slightly awkward

"Look its complicated" Rachel trailed off "Anyway when's Blaine coming to McKinley?" Rachel moaned, knowing Kurt felt a little lonely, you know him being the only gay guy in school, well open gay anyway.

"He says June is the latest, but I don't know Rachel" Kurt seemed a little depressed, but happy in his own way. As they walked out of the Canteen slurping their slushies, Kurt saw something that would literally break Rachel's heart

"Hey Rach, you know you said you and Puck were taking a break I'm not sure he got the message" Rachel turned confused to see Puck with Andrea Cohen, Rachel's heart officially sank.


	11. The Promise

Chapter 11

It was a couple of days until the wedding and whilst everyone else was focusing on their dresses Rachel was focusing on her meeting with her mother. Rachel arrived at the small cafe around the corner from the Lima Bean it was going out of business as everybody went to the Lima Bean instead, so Rachel thought it would be a perfect meeting place with no distractions. Puck and Rachel hadn't spoken for days and they both wanted this over and done with so they could be together although they hadn't said anything to either of themselves. Rachel was locking up when she heard footsteps coming closer to her, she then felt an arm on her shoulder and the person turn her to face them. It was Puck, her brown eyes met his hazel ones and she felt warm and almost homely looking into his eyes, she then snapped back to reality and avoided eye contact with him.

"Rachel I want to be with you, I'm sorry for what I did, but I love you and I wanted the best for you" Rachel smiled deeply, but then changed after remembering seeing him with Andrea Cohen.

"So what happened to you and Andrea, I saw you with her" Rachel said bitterly whilst walking past him and down the path. Puck eventually caught up, slightly embarrassed and shocked

"Andrea? Nothing, nothing went on" Puck said seriously

"I will always be your second choice, to Quinn, to Andrea" Rachel stated upset

"don't bring my feelings for Quinn into this, that's not fair and nothing is going on with Andrea" Puck yelled losing his patience "I love you" Rachel's heart dropped and she froze for a minute before walking over to Puck and kissing him softly on the cheek. Before walking off and out of sight, Puck was confused did she feel the same or was she officially breaking up with him, who knows?

Rachel arrived at "The Pit Stop" at 2:00pm and sat on the sofa chairs; they were so comfy, she ordered a Skinny Latte and checked her phone for any missed calls or texts and nothing. She leant her head back balancing it on the chair and breathed out frustrated. Just then she heard the door open and lifted her head instantly witnessing a beautiful woman with dark brown/black hair, she was beautiful. Just then the woman ordered a coffee and saw Rachel sitting there, they knew who each other were, but just to verify

"Rachel?" Shelby asked softly

"Mom" Rachel replied happily and in shock, kind of. The two both sat down and were hit with an awkward, instant silence.

"So how's your life been?" Shelby asked as though they were old friends who hadn't seen each other for years, which was partly true

"Well my dad's married and I've got a brother, um I've been cheated on and now I don't know what my relationship status is" Rachel said softly as she curled a piece of hair behind her ear and looked Shelby right in the eye, which made Shelby feel slightly guilty.

"Well I can tell your father has done an amazing job, you're quite a woman" Rachel could tell Shelby was trying to change the subject

"I needed my mom" Rachel said sadly as she saw the guilty look in Shelby's eye "I spent the first 14 years of my life without my mom, do you know what that was like I went through puberty, sexuality and my period without you, I couldn't exactly talk to my dad about that I needed my mom" Shelby and Rachel felt the tears welling up in their eyes and Rachel stood up to leave when Shelby stopped her with a hug, they then both began to cry.

"I loved you baby" Shelby began and before Rachel could but in with _well why did you? _Shelby carried on "I gave you up because I was young Rachel, so young, I didn't want to, but my mother forced me too. I've been receiving visits from my therapist about my experience with you and ever since and accident cost me my ability to have children I've regretted giving you up all my life Rachel and I don't want us to be apart any longer, so I'm moving to Lima, for you" Rachel felt the "happy" tears in her eyes and they both hugged, finally Rachel and her mother were reunited finally, how was she going to tell her dad?

Rachel arrived home to a message on the answer phone from her father and Carole saying

"_Rachel, Finn me and Carole are on a business trip in California we won't be back until next week have fun and Finn no parties" _Rachel laughed at her dads final comment and fell onto the sofa. Just then she heard Finn open the door and walked in with Quinn

"Hey Finn" Rachel started the both stopped from laughing and Rachel carried on "Dad called and he's on a business trip with mom and you know the rest" Finn laughed

"Yeah, yeah so we have the house to ourselves" Finn added, thinking mischievously, Rachel then butted into his thought

"And he said no parties" Finn shrugged in defeat

"Oh well" Finn and Quinn went upstairs where she heard the kissing, she was kinda grossed out, but then again Finn didn't know romance at all. She eventually got annoyed and shouted up to them

"Guys seriously these walls aren't sound proof" Finn the shouted back down an apology, Rachel was bored and so took off her coat, revealing her stripy, long sleeved, v-neck top, she then quickly put on her favourite movie Funny Girl and grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat down to watch the movie.

It was when Barbra began to sing My Man when she was interrupted by the knocking on her door, she opened it to reveal Puck who was soaking wet, it had been raining. Rachel invited him in, slightly worried as she heard him sneeze several times, Rachel grabbed a towel and wrapped around Puck who sat on the coach, she then made him a warm cup of tea and sat next to him

"What were you doing in the rain?" Rachel asked slightly curious as well as worried

"Thinking" Puck replied seriously, Rachel looked at him curiously "About you" Puck carried on, Rachel's heart fluttered "Rachel I meant what I said I love you, more than Quinn and where the hell and you didn't let me explain why I was with Andrea, I was with her because she needed help, she was on the streets in a cocktail dress and she was messed up, I was getting her sorted and you can't be mad at me for helping her" Rachel smiled

"I'm not, you did something most guys wouldn't do and I love that about you" Puck smiled and turned to face Rachel, who embarrassingly tried to avert her eyes, she then got up and ran upstairs where she grabbed a t-shirt from her dads room and ran back downstairs with it. Puck looked happy and took it

"Thank you" Rachel and Puck both smiled at each other, Puck then took off his jacket and shirt, but dropped the shirt Rachel had gotten him. She bent down and picked it up holding it for a while before hugging him, Puck was slightly confused but didn't say anything, he liked this feeling.

"Thank you for telling me the truth" Rachel said softly, whilst tracing her fingertips on his back, this made Puck groan a little, she smiled slightly amused and lifted her hands to the back of his neck.

"You know it's funny we're here in my house, alone, my parents are out and Finn is upstairs with Quinn, anything could happen" Rachel smiled in her sexy way and looked into Puck's hazel eyes

"Not just anything" Puck replied trying to confuse her, she then turned to leave, but Puck grabbed her wrist and brought her into a kiss. Their tongues played together and it felt right for both of them, they pulled apart just so they could catch their breath and so Puck pushed Rachel against the wall and they kissed again, it was erotic and romantic and it's what Rachel and Puck wanted. Pucks hands got tangled in her hair whilst Rachel's were just making sure Puck's lips never left hers. Puck lifted Rachel and she wrapped her legs around Puck's waist as he carried her upstairs as he walked up the stairs, Rachel lifted her shirt from over her head revealing a white, lacy bra. When they reached Rachel's room he threw Rachel on the bed and then Puck began kissing down Rachel's neck which made her moan a little. Puck then moved the strands of her in front of her face and then kissed her lips passionately. They rotated around so Rachel was on top of Puck and he was gladly on the bottom

"Noah I've decided I'm not gonna have sex till I'm 25 I need to think of my career and if I get pregnant there goes my career" Puck smiled understanding completely and the two carried on right through the night. It was the next day and Rachel woke to the sight of a shirtless Noah Puckerman in her bedroom.

"Good morning" Rachel groaned getting out of bed and slipped on a white summer dress

"You look gorgeous in that dress by the way" Puck stated eyeing her up and down

"Yeah well I'm glad you like it" Rachel retorted smiling over to him, Puck then sat down in a chair next to Rachel's dressing table, where she sat down on her stool and began to curl her hair

"Look Rachel I know I've screwed up a lot, but I love you more than anything and I can't stand us being apart so, that's why I got you this" Then from Puck's trouser pocket he took out a small box and handed it to Rachel. She took and said

"What is it?" Puck laughed and replied

"Open it already" Rachel opened it to reveal a silver promise ring with the words

_I will love you forever Rachel Berry _engraved on it, Rachel felt touched and wore it with pride, it fit perfect. Puck and Rachel hugged and kissed sweetly

"I will love you forever Noah Puckerman, I promise" Rachel said smiling whilst planting a kiss on his nose, the Puckleberry juice was very sweet.


	12. Never Gonna Give You Up to Thriller

**A/N- In this chapter there are some similarities to Burt/Carole's wedding from the Glee episode Furt so I'd just like to clarify I DON'T OWN GLEE! Hehehe, enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

It was the morning of Mr Schues wedding to Miss Pilsbury and everyone, meaning all the girls and Kurt were very "excited". The event took place at 1:00pm and everybody was nervous especially Rachel her voice hadn't completely healed and she running out of options. The ceremony was in less than an hour so, upon arriving at Quinn's house she twirled in her dress at her friends request and the two set off for the location of the wedding, which was the Church. Quinn was also wearing a pale pink tea-length dress, but instead she only had a black ribbon and to complete her dress she wore black wedges. Kurt who appeared at the door fixed a white rose in their hair and then they drove off to the church, upon arriving at the church Kurt hurriedly fixed flowers into Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Tina's hair before handing the guys flowers for their blazers, they all looked "stunningly beautiful" in the words of Miss Pilsbury. The ceremony began and the Glee Club started it off with their rendition of Marry You by Bruno Mars.

_Puck: It's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<em>

Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Quinn: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
>No one will know,<br>Finn: Come on girl.  
>Quinn: Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,<br>Finn: Shots of patron,  
>And it's on girl.<p>

Mike/Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Tina: Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Artie: Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Santana: Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Blaine: Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Puck: I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
>Finn: So whatcha wanna do?<br>Artie: Let's just run girl.

Rachel: If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
>Quinn: No, I won't blame you;<br>Blaine: It was fun girl.

All: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
>Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;<br>And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
>If you're ready, like I'm ready.<p>

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Just say I do,  
>Finn: Tell me right now baby,<br>Puck: Tell me right now baby. [x2]

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
>We're looking for something dumb to do.<br>Hey baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

Is it the look in your eyes,  
>Or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby,  
>I think I wanna marry you.<p>

As Mr Schue danced his way to the alter Miss Pilsbury appeared from the corner in a beautiful skin tight wedding dress which puffed out after her hips, on the chest there were glittery crystals and she wore her hair in curls, she was a stunner. When she reached the alter she handed Quinn her bouquet of flowers and the Gleeks took their seats and watched the ceremony take place. After saying their I do's and kissing all the Gleeks jumped out of their seats and yelled "Yeah" all around the church, the guests then joined in with whistles and cheers. All the guests watched as the "Just Married" couple rode off in their white limo to go to their wedding reception. Rachel then turned to Puck and said

"You know I want a white wedding, but it's definitely gonna be Jewish" Rachel laughed as Puck brought her into a hug

"No arguments here" Puck surrendered sarcastically as they kissed as a guest threw confetti over them as the happy couple waved at them from the end of the track. They pulled away and looked at each other, everybody rushed to their cars in order to go to the reception. Kurt quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her to his car whilst shouting

"Sorry love birds, but we gotta go, see you at the Reception Romeo" Kurt basically jumped into the car whilst Rachel waved at Puck, smiling before he dragged her into the seat next to him. Already in the car were Mercedes, Quinn and Tina and so the three of them set off for the Reception, upon arriving Miss Pilsbury took Rachel around the corner and asked nicely

"Are you alright to sing Rachel?" Rachel nodded in agreement, although she was lying she didn't want to let them down and as Miss Pilsbury went back inside, Puck came from around the corner.

"You know for an actress you're a bad liar" Rachel's face turned slightly annoyed

"Well my voice should be okay after weeks of no singing, well not much and chucking herbal tea down my throat I should think I should be okay to sing besides the song I've chosen is relatively easy for my vocal chords as the notes are pretty low for my range" Puck nodded slightly confused, but didn't bother to ask any questions, just then Kurt dragged the two inside where Miss Pilsbury's father was making a short and sweet speech, which lasted around 2 minutes and just then he announced their first dance. Rachel then turned to Puck

"This is my favourite love song of all time so take a note" Rachel joked as she winked to Puck, who had a smug smirk on his face, just then Rachel clambered onto the stage and took to the mic. She looked to Puck who raised his thumbs to encourage her and then she looked at Miss Pilsbury and Mr Schue who nodded at her to signal her start. She then nodded at the band behind her who started the intro to the Bangles song Eternal Flame

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?__  
><em>_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling__  
><em>_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
><em>_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain__  
><em>_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain__  
><em>_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_[break]_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain__  
><em>_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain__  
><em>_I don't want to lose this feeling_

_Close your eyes and give me your hand__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
><em>_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_[break]_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_An eternal flame?_

_(Close your eyes and give me your hand__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
><em>_Or is this burning an eternal flame?)_

Upon the end of the song and the dance the audience applauded and carried on enjoying the wonderful reception. When Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley everybody got up and began to dance crazily and everyone was enjoying themselves and generally being happy. Rachel must have laughed 95% of the time the rest of it was spent dancing closely with Puck, which generally ended in them both laughing. Mr Schue requested thriller as a joke and only the New Directions as well as the bride and groom had the guts to do the dance routine, it was hilarious, Rachel and everyone else laughed all the way through it. As Madonna's Holiday came on everyone was shattered except Rachel and Quinn who had both made a routine up for this, as Quinn's mom owned the only Dance Studio in their neighbourhood and so the two got up and danced some "serious moves" as Artie put it. After they finished everyone applauded leaving the two slightly embarrassed, but they were having fun and didn't care as it turned 7:00pm everyone had left and it was only Mr Schue, Miss Pilsbury and the Gleeks who were collecting up balloons popped or not. Just then Mr Schue began to speak to the Gleeks

"Okay guys Nationals is in just over a week and we need to crack on so this was nice a great break, but now we need to put the work in" Everyone laughed and Miss Pilsbury argued with him

"Go easy on them Will, come on we're just married and besides you're gonna be working for the next week or so extra hard and tonight is my only time with you, so let's not mention anything about Nationals just yet" Everyone laughed again as Mr Schue smirked with glee and the two kissed. Mercedes called for Rachel and Kurt to help her lift down the banner, as Quinn limped over to a chair where she sat down and took off her shoe revealing a seriously red foot, it was killing her. Puck walked over slightly amused and began taking down balloons above Quinn's head

"Damn that looks nasty" Quinn raised an eyebrow in annoyance

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious" Quinn said sarcastically back as he laughed

"You know you dance pretty good" Quinn laughed in amusement

"I did didn't I" Quinn joked "Anyway Rachel danced amazingly tonight as well I mean for someone so small she's really mighty" Puck nodded in agreement and watched Rachel help pull the banner down and smiled.

"So how are things with you and Finn" Puck asked interested it didn't come out the way he's thought it but he couldn't take it back now

"Not good, he wants to have sex, but I don't I'm not ready" Quinn said before looking shocked at Puck "why am I even telling this to you?" Quinn asked slightly dramatically, but disturbed

"Look you can tell me anything in confidence" Puck said moving a strand of hair from Quinn's face before looking into those gorgeous eyes and leaning in, _STOP_ Puck thought to himself and he snapped out of his hallucination. Quinn looked slightly amazed and worried all at the same time

"Let's not talk about this" Quinn quickly urged as Finn came walking over

"Agreed" Puck quickly retorted as Finn reached Quinn

"Agree to what?" Finn asked slightly interested

"Nothing" Puck quickly said slightly unconvincingly, but Finn couldn't help but look at Quinn. Puck got the message and walked off to Rachel who couldn't reach a balloon, he then took it down for her

"Thanks" Rachel said thankfully, Puck then looked at Rachel seriously, which made her slightly worried

"You look beautiful" Puck said desperately, Rachel smiled shyly, before kissing Puck on the cheek which he like a lot "And you know I love you" Rachel nodded and then said

"Of course, I will love you forever no matter what" Rachel said lifting up her hand and pointing to her ring, which made Puck laugh a little, before they hugged.

Quinn looked up at Finn who looked sympathetically down at her

"Quinn I'm sorry I've treated you like crap and you of all people don't deserve that, I was such a douche for pressuring you into you know and I'm really sorry, I would totally understand if you wanted to break up, I wouldn't particularly like it because I think I'm in love with you" Quinn smiled on the verge of crying, but she got onto her feet and kissed Finn on the lips

"You know you're the only person to ever have told me that you loved me" As they hugged Quinn looked over at Puck who was hugging Rachel, the two made eye contact and couldn't break it there would always going to be Quick in there somewhere. Just then Finn quickly carried Quinn in a marital style before exiting with the rest of the Gleeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ooooooh what did you think, Puckleberry here, Fuinn there and Quick right in the middle of it all, lovely, well the next chapter will be up soon-ish depends on my homework timetable, but I will try and upload soon and tell me what you think should happen, I mean I've already decided but I'm interested in what my readers have to say, so please leave a comment... thanks for reading xxxx CheerGirl 911 ;) **


	13. Pull Out All The Stops

Chapter 13

It was the day after the wedding and Rachel was SHATTERED, but nevertheless she got out of bed and headed straight for her bathroom where she brushed her teeth, brushed her hair and tied it into a loose side plait and applied a slightly visible layer of mascara to her eyelashes. She then got out of her bunny pyjamas and changed into a pair of white skinny jeans and a long plain red t-shirt, she then put on a pair of white flats. She ran downstairs where Finn who was also tired was sleeping at the table, Rachel sneakily crept up behind him and blew in his face, waking him and causing him to jump as well, Rachel laughed in delight and Finn glared at her. Fortunately for her Finn was too tired to start an argument and began rubbing his eyes to wake himself up., Rachel grabbed a piece of toast and headed outside and realised Finn needed to drive her and so ran back inside and hurriedly told him

"Finn you do know school starts in less than 10 minutes" Finn eyes went wide in shock and so grabbed his coat and slammed the door shut as they exited, he couldn't be late again. They finally arrived at school and headed straight to their classes, meanwhile elsewhere Kurt had noticed something strange in Quinn and Puck's behaviour when they were alone, or alone-ish at the wedding and so dragged the two into the choir room

"Woah what the hell Beyoncé" Puck yelled as Kurt locked the door, Kurt turned on his heel and began walking to the two who had decided to sit in their seats

"Okay you want to do a group number, this is what we talk about in Glee Kurt" Quinn said concluding, but Kurt simply shook his head and began pacing a little, Quinn and Puck were confused

"So you guys got pretty cosy the other night" The two looked at each other worriedly "Yeah I saw you and I'm telling you to sort this out because I'm not gonna let you hurt Rachel or Finn it's not fair to them so stop acting like bratty little babies and go out there and decide what you're gonna do, cause if you're not willing to sort this out I'm sure Rachel and Finn would like to know what happened or wouldn't" Quinn and Puck both looked down guiltily and Kurt put his arm on his hip and unlocked the door, signalling for them to leave and then leaving himself. In the hallway after Kurt had left them completely Quinn dragged Puck to an empty hallway and the two began to talk

"Kurt's right, Finn and Rachel don't deserve this at all and I just want to get you out of my system" Puck smirked at Quinn's remark but then retorted

"Yeah Finn's my bud and Rachel means the world to me so we need to end this now" Quinn nodded in agreement and began to walk down the hall, but turned round and kissed Puck, fireworks began to go off in his head and then they pulled away.

"Goodbye Puck" Quinn said, before walking away, not regretting a single second of their kiss, but they both knew they weren't for each other. Puck watched as his first love walked down the hallway and smiled; now he was free to love Rachel without anything holding him back.

Upon arriving at Glee he was greeted by a kiss from Rachel which Quinn seemed to look a little uncomfortable about and Puck wasn't the only one who noticed. Kurt was persistent in everything and so coughed to snap Quinn out of it, which it did and she snuggled up with Finn. Then Mr Schue came in carrying piles of stuff.

"Guys we have a problem" Mr Schue said with all seriousness which made all the Gleeks stop and listen

"Nationals isn't in 10 days" Everybody looked confused "It's in 2 days" everyone's jaws dropped and Finn got up on his feet and said

"But we haven't got time to do any of our numbers" Mr Schue sighed disappointedly and did that eye raise thing he does when he thinks

"So this year we're not going to Nationals" Everybody sighed in disappointment until Rachel stood up

"No Mr Schue we have been working, excuse my language asses off this whole year and you're standing in front of us and telling us we can't do it, well I say we bloody can we have a choice we can do this for us or we can let our whole years work go to waste, what's your choice?" Rachel put her hands on her hips in an assertive way and looked bluntly at the group who kinda looked inspired

"Well" Mr Schue asked hopefully, everyone got onto their feet and said in union

"We're going to Nationals" Rachel clapped happily and planted her Cheshire cat smile on her face, she then leaped into Puck's arms and kissed him and upon looking at Puck and Rachel, Quinn did the same to Finn, apart from the leaping thing. Rachel then pulled away and said

"Okay so let's get to work" and with that the Glee Club went on working for the next half an hour, taking small breaks in between and then finalised their set-list, they were ready for Nationals, but was Nationals ready for New Directions?

Rachel walked the concrete floor of New York carrying her luggage in one hand and her hat in the other; she then breathed in the New Yorkian air and said

"We made it" before Puck came up behind her and put his arm around her shoulder

"We sure did" before kissing her cheek and the two following the rest of the Glee members into the hotel, the girls ran up to their room and the guys up to theirs. Just then Mr Schue called an emergency meeting

"Guys we are 3 hour away from show time are you ready" everyone smiled and nodded with enthusiasm just then Mr Schue clapped his hands together and said "well then get your butts to your rooms and get dressed be back here in half an hour, go" everyone ran up down the hall and back to their rooms where the guys dressed in purple shirts and black jeans whilst the girls wore purple above the knee dresses with sequins from the chest upwards, they had thick straps and they wore heels. Mr Schue knocked on the doors and the guys and gals ran out of their rooms and across the street to the theatre. They were given their passes and dressing room number, there they quickly did their make-up and their hair before Rachel made them all do vocal exercises whilst Mr Schue investigated the performance timetable, New Directions were after Vocal Adrenaline and they had to pull out all the stops to win. They could hear the first performers singing over the speakers, Rachel paced the room slightly worried, she was biting her nails which wasn't a good sign until Kurt eventually got onto his feet and said

"Look Rachel we are all unbelievably nervous and you have led us in the right direction so don't fall at the final hurdle cause if you go down so do we" everybody nodded and u-hued in unison, which made Rachel's butterflies fly away, well almost. Rachel had just gone to the toilet when she bumped into Andrea, Giselle and Jesse who were all laughing and upon seeing Rachel they went silent.

"Oh Berry's playing dress up, well when you lose at least we'll know that you lost because well you're losers" Andrea said mockingly as she started eyeing her up and down, she and Giselle then slapped hands and started to walk off down the hall, but not before Rachel gave a few words

"Yeah you know what good luck, oh and when we win we'll know it's because bitches like you have two left feet and have the vocal range of ostrich" the two then left in a rather bad mood, but just then Rachel felt a hand on her arm and so she turned to face Jesse

"What do you want?" Rachel asked sternly as Jesse got a little uncomfortable

"I just wanted to say you never belonged Rachel, you couldn't sing and you couldn't dance and most of all you couldn't prove yourself" Jesse said in his rather annoying voice, Rachel simply scoffed and replied

"Yeah well you never gave me a chance" Rachel then whispered into his ear "And when we win I'll thank you in my speech" and with that Rachel smiled and left, leaving a quite amused Jesse behind. Jesse watched as Rachel left and spoke under his breath

"Pull out the stops Rachel, you had it all along" before smirking and joining his other team-mates from Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse had loved Rachel truly and so pushed her away in order for her to shine. Vocal Adrenaline had put together a set list of We Will Rule The World (Take That) and Popular (Wicked) this time Rachel began to hyperventilate and people were fanning her with newspapers and giving her cups of water, Rachel and Santana had become quite close ever since the Puck-thing and so Santana knew Rachel's weak spot was on her back and so she hit it, causing her to stop.

"Thank you" Rachel panted out as she caught her breath, everybody laughed causing them all to loosen up and then a "behind the scenes" person called them to the stage, Rachel was took in a deep breath loudly to signal she was going to hyperventilate again, but Kurt simply hit her on the back and said in a snarky way

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it drama queen" the Gleeks snickered which resulted in them getting a cold glare before curtain up, but Rachel being Rachel put on her show face and her, Tina and Kurt began to sing I Could Have Danced All Night (My Fair Lady)

Tina: Bed, bed I couldn't go to bed  
>My head's too light to try to set it down<br>Sleep, sleep I couldn't sleep tonight  
>Not for all the jewels in the crown<p>

Kurt: I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night

And still have begged for more  
>I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things<br>I've never done before

Rachel: I'll never know what made it so exciting

Why all at once my heart took flight  
>I only know when he began to dance with me<br>I could have danced, danced, danced all night

Tina: It's after three now

Rachel: Don't you agree now?  
>Kurt: She ought to be in bed<p>

All: I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night

And still have begged for more  
>I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things<br>I've never done before

Rachel: I'll never know what made it so exciting

Tina: Why all at once my heart took flight  
>Rachel: I only know when he began to dance with me<br>Kurt: I could have danced, danced, danced all night

Tina: I understand dear

Kurt: It's all been grand dear  
>Rachel: But now it's time to sleep<p>

All: I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night

and still have begged for more  
>I could have spread my wings and done a thousand things<br>I've never done before

Tina: I'll never know what made it so exciting

Kurt: Why all at once my heart took flight  
>Rachel: I only know when he began to dance with me<br>I could have danced, danced, danced all night

The crowd stood to their feet and applauded as the rest of New Directions found their way on stage and began to sing their final group song I'm A Believer (Neil Diamond)

Artie: I thought love was only true in fairy tales

Finn: Meant for someone else but not for me

Puck: Love was out to get me

That's the way it seemed.

Sam: Disappointment haunted all my dreams.

Santana: Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer

Brittany: Not a trace of doubt in my mind.

All: I'm in love, I'm a believer!

I couldn't leave her if I tried.

Rachel: I thought love was more or less a given thing,

Quinn: Seems the more I gave the less I got.

Kurt: What's the use in tryin'?

All you get is pain.

Rachel: When I needed sunshine I got rain.

Santana: Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer

Brittany: Not a trace of doubt in my mind.

All: I'm in love, I'm a believer!

I couldn't leave her if I tried.

When the instrumental element finally came to an end New Directions were applauded and they felt exhilarant and pumped, they were going to win Nationals. New Directions left the stage with massive smiles pinned on their faces and Mr Schue had his hands on his head in disbelief, well the good kind. They arrived back in their dressing-room where they all had a group hug. Just then the speakers turned back on and announced the results were in the lobby and so they all piled out of the door. Everyone linked arms and crossed fingers, all their eyes met the board and read the names

1) New Directions

2) Portland Scale Blazers

3) Vocal Adrenaline

4) The Waffletoots

5) Singaz Wit Attitude

6) Jefferson City Airplane

7) Twelve Steps

8) Vocal Chordz

9) Teenage Scream

10) Vocal Extreme


	14. A Mistake

Chapter 14

The whole of New Directions burst into screams and cries of happiness they were all hugging and crying, Santana was busy laughing at Vocal Adrenaline who were kinda pissed off, but were trying to be good sports even though New Directions had just whipped their sorry little asses. As Rachel hugged Puck she heard a familiar squeal coming from behind her

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked surprised

"I had to see my talented little girl" Shelby cried congratulating her daughter with a warm hug. Finn came over looking confused

"Rachel who's this" Finn looked kind of pissed which was never good

"Finn this is my mom, well my biological mom Shelby Corcoran"

"It's lovely to meet you" Shelby extended her hand which Finn took, but didn't like just then Carole and Leroy appeared with smiles on their faces, but when Leroy saw Shelby his faced went sour and when Carole saw his face she knew who Shelby was.

"What are you doing here Shelby?" Leroy spoke quite angrily

"It was my fault" Rachel spoke quickly to her father who looked disappointed

"It's not Rachel's fault I came to Lima for work issues and I found her, I couldn't help myself Leroy she's my daughter and I know I haven't been there in the past, but I'm here to stay whether you like it or not" Rachel smiled and held onto Shelby's hand, which Carole looked longingly at

"I'm so sorry dad, Carole I was supposed to tell you, but I was scared you'd hate me for wanting to know my mom" Rachel said softly as the rest of the Glee members looked touched "Carole you're still my mother, you will always be close to my heart, but I need to know who I am, well what I was born from, without being gross" Carole laughed through her tears

"Rachel I understand you've not had mother for a long time and you need your real mom" Carole spoke bravely as Rachel felt some tears coming on. Shelby then disconnected her hand from Rachel's and walked up to Carole

"I'm really sorry, but I want to know my daughter and you've done an amazing job Leroy deserves someone like you" Shelby smiled and began to walk away when Carole called out to her

"You've got an amazing daughter Shelby, cherish her or I swear to god I will find you and kick your ass" Shelby laughed through happy emotional tears and linked arms with Rachel who was happy and content. New Directions had won Nationals and headed back to Lima with the greatest of aspirations, now all that was left was Prom.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back in Lima Mike had sent email-invitations to all the Glee members to join him at his house for a party, which they all accepted. Puck and Matt were already at the Party when Finn and Rachel had arrived together Finn had made no apparent effort in dressing up for a party arriving in one of his checked t-shirts, a white under shirt and jeans, Rachel on the other hand arrived a red dress that puffed out a little at the bottom, with a red checked blazer over it and a pair of black, heeled ankle boots. Her hair was straight, but a little wavy and she had Puck's necklace around her neck. Quinn, Brittany and Santana had arrived as one Quinn and Santana wearing dresses and Brittany wearing jeans and a light green t-shirt. Tina and Artie arrived a little late, but nevertheless came just in time for a beer. Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine had all broken down on the road and so turned up the latest and were all a little ruffled, but were ready to get drunk. By 12:00 everyone was drunk as hell and were still sipping bottles of vodka and different boozes, they began playing a game of spin the bottle which ended in a fight between Matt and Finn, but they made up drunkenly later, Santana began vomiting in the toilet and so Mercedes and Rachel took her to Rachel's house to sleep it off as they were still kinda sober after not touching a bottle of alcohol since 12:45 and it was now turning 3:00am. Mercedes and Rachel sat up eating ice-cream and watching some random TV show until Santana eventually woke up in the "what happened" mode. Meanwhile back at the Party Tina and Brittany had passed out on the couch, Mike and Matt were arm wrestling in the kitchen for the last aspirin with Finn refereeing and Artie was wheeling drunkenly in the hallway which Quinn and Puck found very amusing, Kurt and Blaine had left with serious head-ache's earlier and it was just them. Quinn and Puck had started to clean up and it ended in a quiet row, the two got completely pissed at each other, but things took a turn for the worst when the two headed to the bedroom together...<p>

* * *

><p>It had been over 2 weeks and Rachel caught the bus to school as Finn was sick after eating some bad shrimp at a party. Upon arriving at school she headed to the bathroom and threw water in her face to wake herself up when she heard a familiar cry coming from a cubicle and knocked on the door<p>

"Quinn" Rachel questioned "Are you ok" Rachel asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine" Quinn sobbed

"Yeah same was as Finn is at home drinking alcohol" Rachel said in a sarcastic tone snickering at her remark before snapping back to the situation "So please come out so we can talk" She heard Quinn stand and un-lock the cubicle door and walk out, she also heard her hurriedly put something in her purse. Just then Quinn dropped it and Rachel began picking things up and realised in her hand she held something she couldn't believe she was seeing. Quinn quickly took it from Rachel's hand and ran to the sink where she wet a paper-towel and began wiping away the streams of mascara that descended her face. Rachel stood next to Quinn and looked at her awkwardly in the mirror; Quinn tried to look ok with the whole situation but was failing miserably in Rachel's eyes.

"Quinn, who does it belong to?" Rachel asked softly, Quinn averted eye contact with Rachel "Quinn I'm here for you no matter what, is it Finn's" She asked softly once again. Quinn nodded uncertainly before beginning to cry again, Rachel brought Quinn into a hug and hushed her "Everything is going to be ok" Rachel assured Quinn looking worriedly at the pregnancy test that sat in Quinn's purse.

Rachel had been worried all day about Quinn; she hadn't been able to concentrate in class and had received several warnings from teachers, Puck had confronted Rachel about it but Rachel had refused to tell him about Quinn and told him instead she was just having a rough day. Rachel and Quinn talked over lunch and Rachel refused to let Quinn go to Cheerio's practise just until they sorted everything out

"Rachel, I'm going to keep it, my mom described her feelings on getting an abortion on my so-called older sibling as the worst feeling in the world, the guilt, the endless love she had for it even though it wasn't exactly formed, but what the hell am I going to do my parents are going to kill me" Rachel looked sympathetically towards Quinn

"You could come over for a slumber party, well an under-cover slumber party, besides you need to tell Finn" Quinn suddenly sprung up and said

"No" Rachel looked confused towards Quinn "I mean not yet I still need to process the news and Finn really doesn't need this now" Quinn's pathetic excuse worked

"Alright, but you're going to tell him when you've got everything sorted because if you don't then I will" Rachel threatened nicely before receiving an understood look from Quinn. Rachel got up from the table "I've gotta go, Prom committee meeting" Quinn nodded again understood and watched Rachel leave before spotting Puck and practically running towards him and pulling him into an empty corridor

"Quinn I can't do this" Puck urged, Quinn rolled her eyes before saying

"No that's not what I'm trying to do, I'm pregnant" Puck's eyes widened in dis-belief

"What? How did it happen?"

"Really, after 6 years of Sex Ed you really need telling" Puck looked dead seriously at Quinn

"Are you sure it's mine, I mean the party" Quinn looked slightly guilty before blurting out

"Yes I'm sure me and Finn never got to that stage" Quinn said softly before her eyes began to water slightly

"Don't cry Quinn, I mean it's not like anyone knows about it yet" Quinn looked at Puck and he knew what she was saying "Who?"

"Rachel" Quinn said softly

"And she didn't tell me" Quinn rolled her eyes

"Well she doesn't exactly know it's yours does she, it would kill her" Quinn said guiltily

"That's why she's been acting weird" Puck said concluding "Anyway she's going to tell Finn" Puck said alarmingly

"She promised not to tell him until I got things sorted" Quinn said thankfully, stopping Puck's panic

"What are we going to do?" Puck asked softly

"We I am having this baby with Finn, Puck we weren't supposed to be together and besides you love Rachel"

"You're saying I'm going to have to watch Finn raise my child, you're insane how are you going to convince him?" Quinn began thinking; the hormones of being pregnant were kind of amazing

"Well we made out in a hot-tub so I guess I'll have to lie from there" Quinn's eyes had suddenly become deadly serious

"I'm sorry Quinn, but whether you like it or not I'm going to support you no matter what the consequences" Quinn and Puck linked eyes and hugged in the heat of the moment.

"What about Rachel? She's helping me and I can't handle lying to her, she's the only real friend I have" Puck and Quinn both looked guilty as they sprang their head around the corner watching as Rachel left the meeting from for the Prom committee.


	15. It's Yours?

**A/N- Sorry that this chapter has taken so long I have been an unfortunate sufferer of a virus and I've been ill so I must apologise and I do apologise to everyone who isn't happy with my story due to Quick but the reason I am pushing it so hard is because I am planning a sequel and that will definitely be Puckleberry filled so please read and if not this story then the sequel, thank you **

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

It was Prom Night, Rachel had been a nervous wreck all day and she had to make sure the decorations were great, the food was set perfectly and most of all the stars were out as the theme was "A Starry Night". All the girls had discussed their dresses and everything, although Rachel never listened due to her constantly being on the phone to Candace who was the "director" if you like, there were only 5 complete members and they had all the jocks to move around the furniture and stuff. Rachel was busy writing down loads of stuff on a sheet, when behind her came Puck who wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey" he said in a cute voice which made Rachel smile

"Hey shouldn't you be helping the other jocks move the furniture" Rachel asked jokingly

"I had time" Puck replied sarcastically kissing her cheek, Rachel smiled

"So who are you taking to Prom?" Rachel asked sarcastically as Puck caught onto her game

"I thought maybe Candace Murray I mean she's a fine piece of something" Puck joked back, receiving a clipboard in his stomach, the two laughed it off, before Rachel trailed off

"I hope Quinn's alright, I mean carrying a baby isn't an ideal thing to think about at Prom" Rachel suddenly realised what she'd said and covered her mouth with her hand "Please don't tell Quinn I told you, you have to promise" Puck extended his pinkie and Rachel entwined hers and Pucks together, when they hugged Puck felt extraordinarily guilty, it was killing him, he looked her right in her beautiful brown eyes and began

"Rachel I've got something to tell you" Rachel knew it was serious and she didn't like the look on his face, Puck wanted to get it over and done with so she would hate him and move on to someone better when Suzy Pepper approached Rachel carrying a bag of cups

"Rachel we have a problem" Suzy begun, Rachel looked at them both and turned to Puck

"Look I'm really sorry, but could you tell me later this is hell for me right now" Rachel pleaded as Puck plastered a fake grin on his face, he nodded and Rachel quickly walked with Suzy over to Candace and the three of them got into a 20 minute long conversation about cups whilst Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt (just to name a few) began lifting the lights up to the "geeks" who began fiddling with the wires.

* * *

><p>It finally got to around 6:00 and everyone had gone home except Rachel who was still checking everything, flicking lights on and off and painting the big background stars, Rachel eventually finished at 6:45, she was covered in Pink paint and earlier she had tied her hair in a messy bun, she quickly glimpsed at her watch and realised the time.<p>

* * *

><p>After eventually arriving home, Rachel ran upstairs to her room, where she through her "work" clothes off and jumped into the shower, she got out later and tied a towel around her hair, she then progressed to putting on her make-up, first applying a thick-ish layer of mascara and pencilling her eye, she then applied a natural looking eye-shadow. Rachel then put on some natural pink lipstick and over the top added some clear lip gloss. She put on a beautiful silver heart necklace, with a pink gem in the centre, she also added Puck's promise ring to her finger. She then walked over to her bed where her dress laid and took off her dressing-gown and put it on, it was simple yet affective plus it was Rachel's favourite colour. It was a short strapless pink dress that reached just above her knee, Rachel took off the towel from her head and her hair fell down her front and back, her hair was very long now reaching just below her chest, she quickly dried it and straightened it, leaving her fringe as it was in a perfect position before brushing all the tangles out of it. Rachel then put on a pair of small heels, they were a pale pink and went perfectly with her dress, Rachel quickly ran back to her table where she picked up her pink rose wrist corsage and put it on, she was ready for Prom. She was brushing her cheeks with her finger when she heard something hit her balcony door; she walked over to it to see Puck standing by his car wearing a black and white suit holding a rose in his hand. Rachel hurried down the stairs to the front door and opened it, she kissed him and just then they mobbed by Carole and Leroy who were taking pictures of them, Quinn and Finn had left ages ago and Rachel and Puck were now late, so they took a couple of pictures before they left and headed for McKinley. When arriving in the gym Rachel felt her heart skip a beat all her hard work had paid off it was beautiful, Puck took Rachel's hand<p>

"You look beautiful" Rachel smiled happily and linked arms with Puck and headed to the dance floor, they slow danced to Whitney's I Will Always Love You before heading for the rest of the Gleeks who were all sat at a table laughing, everyone praised Rachel on her design choices for the decorations as well as everything else. By the time of Quinn's favourite song Finn refused to dance and so Puck kindly offered, she accepted and the two danced. Rachel and Finn watched from the table and begun to chat

"So how are you and Quinn?" Rachel asked politely laughing at the dodgy dance moves Mike and Brittany were dancing

"Good why?" Finn asked curiously

"No I thought Quinn told you she was pregnant" Finn's face turned sour, Rachel felt the guilt in her stomach "I'm so sorry Finn I thought you knew" Rachel apologised feeling horrible, Finn refused to make eye-contact

"It's not that, well it is but it's not mine" Finn said bluntly causing confusion for Rachel

"Finn you can't just dis-own it" Rachel concluded "She's going to need you" Rachel carried on but was cut off when Finn began to speak again

"I mean it can't be mine, me and Quinn never had sex, I'm a virgin Rachel" Rachel's jaw dropped and she felt her insides light on fire

"What? Quinn lied to me and she cheated" Rachel looked over to Quinn and Puck who were gone, she then saw the rim of Quinn's dress leaving the gym and quickly hurried after her with Finn close behind her. They finally caught up with them; Quinn was showing Puck a photo

"Quinn" Rachel said seriously causing Quinn to look at them both and understand the situation

"Rachel, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen it just did" Quinn began to feel the tears well up in her eyes, she then looked at Finn who looked crushed "Finn I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you" Quinn cried as Rachel comforted Finn.

"So who's is it's?" Rachel asked softly as Puck avoided making eye-contact with her "You" Rachel pointed out; startling Puck "Oh my god it's yours isn't it?" Rachel felt her heart shatter into a million pieces when Puck said

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Rachel's eyes flooded with tears, but she refused to let them pour out and so her eyes simply filled with tears and drops fell. Puck tried to get closer to Rachel, but she took a step back

"I want nothing to do with you Noah Puckerman, but just answer me one question, when?" Rachel sobbed

"At Mike's party, we were drunk" Puck said his eyes looking painful

"I understand" Rachel said walking down the hall to the exit, dodging the members of Glee who had come out to watch the scene. Finn followed her giving Quinn and Puck a dirty look, Quinn was sobbing and Puck felt like crap and Kurt's next remark wasn't going to make anything better

"Not cool Puckerman" everyone left Quinn and Puck alone in the hall.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn had left Prom hours ago and were moping on the couch eating pizza in their PJ's, Carole approached them<p>

"Hey guys how are you?" Rachel and Finn moaned, Carole didn't want to cause the two anymore pain and so left them to sort out their problems themselves.

"You okay?" Finn asked hopefully, Rachel smiled poorly before her face went straight again

"No. You?" Finn shook his head and the two carried on eating their pizza, they heard he door-bell ring and whilst Rachel went to answer it Finn went upstairs to bed.

"Can I help you?" Rachel began before acknowledging the persons face "What do you want Puckerman?" she said coldly

"I know you hate me and I know you don't wanna be with me because you deserve better, way better, but I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you ever" Rachel cut him off

"Isn't that always the way, you never mean to hurt anyone, but you can't help yourself, you couldn't have been honest for one second could you" Puck looked uncomfortable as Rachel hit a nerve

"Rachel I love you and I know no matter what I say I'm going to lose you, I deserve it, but this is the one thing I regret more than anything in my life and I want to kill myself sometimes because I know that I can't be that guy to make you happy and to give you exactly what you deserve, happiness" Rachel felt the heart skip a beat and looked at her hand, she then proceeded to remove Puck's ring off her finger, she then placed it into Puck's hand and curled his finger over it.

"I loved you Noah, don't ever doubt that" Rachel said sadly kissing Puck on the cheek "Goodbye Noah" Puck felt tears fill in his eyes, he wasn't going to cry, okay he was, just then Rachel shut the door and slid down it in tears. Puck got into his car and began to cry deeply, this feeling hurt so bad. She eventually got to her feet and walked up to her room, switching off the hallway lights on the way, she eventually reached her room and walked over to her dressing table. She then picked up the already read letter and smiled a little before crying again. She wiped the tear streams on her face and put on her best fake smile ever and read the words again confidently

_To Miss Rachel Berry,_

_We are happy to inform you that we have considered your application for N.Y.A.D.A, so with all great intentions we would love for you to join our community and have accepted your submission..._


	16. Final Goodbye's

**A/N- Thank you SO much guys even though you're probably hating the way my story is playing out you've posted nice comments and I really appreciate that and unfortunately this story doesn't end in full on Puckleberry (although there is a hint) the sequel I have started will DEFINITELY have it, so please keep reading just to make it easier and more brilliant for all you PUCKLEBERRIANS! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

It was the day after Prom, everyone, meaning Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn were all feeling crap, they all awoke with puffy eyes from constant crying from the night before and all didn't feel up to facing each other as well as everyone else in the school. Rachel was still shaking she couldn't even apply mascara without poking herself in the eye with the crush and so decided to go all natural and just put on her daily moisturiser, Rachel brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. All she saw was someone who wasn't good enough for anyone, not Jesse, or Puck, she was worthless with a big nose but boy did she have some talent and she vowed there and then she was only going to think about her career and her future rather than boys who would never love her. Rachel quickly blew her nose and ran down the stairs where Finn was waiting miserably at the bottom of the stairs

"Are you ready?" He asked choking out his words as he had a chesty cough

"No" Rachel answered honestly looking away from Finn "Are you?" Rachel asked him; this time he was the one to avert eye contact

"Am I hell" Finn joked taking Rachel's bag and putting it in his car. The two arrived at school and both took in a deep meaningful breath, this was their last day at McKinley, considering it was only halfway through their semester it didn't really matter, but Finn and Rachel weren't going to say anything...

_Yesterday Evening _

_Finn and Rachel had completely broken down there were tissues everywhere and they were listening to the Break Up Song CD Finn's Aunt had gotten him for any particularly difficult break up. Carole grabbed the remote and turned the stereo off, she and Leroy dragged two chairs in front of Finn and Rachel, it was something serious as they didn't regularly have family talks. Rachel and Finn both sat up and wiped their eyes, Carole and Leroy definitely looked serious and before Rachel or Finn could appose to family time Carole began to talk_

"_Rachel, Finn we know that you two have been going through a rough time lately, but we have news, life changing news" Rachel and Finn were hooked and nothing could break the tension_

"_Leroy has a job" Rachel looked disappointed she knew her dad had a job, but before she could stop listening Carole began again "In New York" Finn's jaw dropped as did Rachel's though for maybe different reasons_

"_What?" they both yelled _

"_We know that leaving Ohio is hard, you've lived here for most of your life, Finn we know this is a big change for you both and if you don't want to go then we totally accept and understand" Leroy and Carole took hands and looked at their children who were smiling almost sympathetically, Rachel then began to speak, nasally as she had just been crying for the last half an hour_

"_Dad we want you to take the job" she looked at Finn who nodded along with her with complete enthusiasm "I mean it's not like there is anything keeping us here anymore" Rachel continued tracing back her memory to Puck and Finn to Quinn _

"_Yeah Rachel's right, Quinn was the only thing in Lima I couldn't leave, but she's gone and I have to move on and starting off in New York is perfect" Finn said smiling sadly, Rachel then bit her lip and jumped to her feet quickly running up to her room and back down carrying a piece of paper. _

"_There's something I have to tell you" Carole and Leroy looked slightly worried and Leroy concluded_

"_Oh my god you're pregnant, honestly Rachel I thought better of you" Rachel rolled her eyes and continued _

"_No dad, um I got something in the post 2 days ago and I haven't been able to concentrate on much else" Rachel put the paper on the table and Carole picked it up reading it before handing it to Leroy, he then looked up from the paper and smiled with happiness and pleasure_

"_You got accepted into NYADA?" Rachel nodded happily and they all shared a family hug all saying_

"_Congratulations Rachel" or "Lucky we're going to New York". Just then Rachel had a little thought and asked_

"_What about my mom, sorry I mean Shelby?" both Carole and Leroy laughed and said_

"_She knows and she actually helped with the job" Leroy said hugging Carole close to him "She's coming with us" Rachel smiled and dreamed of her life at NYADA of course Rachel wouldn't be starting N.Y.A.D.A until after her last semester of her Senior Year, but was excited anyway. Both Finn and Rachel couldn't wait for their new life in New York, but they couldn't help thinking of the life they'd be leaving behind and who they'd be leaving behind._

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn walked through the doors of McKinley meeting an uncomfortable silence as they walked down the hall, people whispered things from the night before and Rachel felt she was going to explode with anger or depression. Rachel and Finn got through their first 2 Periods and hadn't seen Quinn or Puck, which on their account was good, they didn't need any more drama. Although coming on 3rd Period Rachel had let slip of their plans and N.Y.A.D.A to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie who over all were happy for them just then Quinn walked through the door, causing Rachel to get up and leave. Quinn meekly and shyly called Rachel's name, but she ignored her Mercedes glared slightly at Quinn as did Kurt before the too followed Rachel, Tina and Artie were the only ones apart from Santana, Brittany, Matt and Mike to have actually any social communication with Quinn or Puck the others were giving them the cold shoulder after the previous night. Rachel took a deep breath and hit her head against her locker, the halls were kind of empty apart from a few students here and there, but then again this was a school and it couldn't be helped. Just then Rachel heard yelling and shouting coming from outside, Finn and Puck were fighting Karofsky and Azimio outside. All Rachel could get from their violent conversation was "She's a total whore" and then punches later Finn would shout "No she's not", eventually Karofsky and Azimio decided to make tracks and left a bruised and battered Finn and Puck panting for breath. Puck helped Finn off the ground, but all Finn did was punch him in the face, causing his nose to bleed and Rachel could make out the words coming from Finn's mouth<p>

"That's what I shoulda done yesterday" Finn spat some blood from his mouth and walked away, leaving Puck stood alone with blood dripping everywhere. Rachel rolled her eyes and walked towards him, he looked at her confused until she grabbed his hand and lead him into the girls changing rooms saying to him on the way

"We need to clean you up" Puck nodded again confused but went along with it. In the room Rachel tilted Puck's head back and asked him to pluck his nose whilst she wiped all the blood from his face and clothes, well as much blood as she could, she laughed at his reactions.

"Thanks" Puck said as Rachel began washing the blood from her hands and smiled at him "I'm so sorry Rachel, I know my apology isn't what you want or deserve but you've gotta know I love you now Quinn, not ever" Rachel's smiled sank, she was emotionally confused and in the heat of the moment got on her toes and kissed him passionately as his hands made tangles in her hair she finally stopped pulling his hands from her hair. She quickly grabbed her bag on her way out and said

"I'm so sorry, goodbye Puck" he missed her sweet voice, being able to call it his and he missed the way only she could call him Noah, he missed everything about her, everything. Just Pucks brain kicked in and asked himself, _Goodbye? _Why was she saying goodbye? Puck ran his hand over his mo-hawk and sighed before leaving the locker room, all he had to do was to get through an hour long session of Glee and that was it the weekend would be his to sort everything else and get Rachel back.

The bell rang and all the Gleeks hurried to the choir room where Finn and Rachel were talking about issues and Finn held an ice-bag to his eye which was bulging. Once everyone was in the room Mr Schue made an announcement

"Okay guys I have some news and it's not good at all in fact, but I would just love to thank Finn and Rachel, they have been valid members of our little community and I'm going to hate letting them go" Puck looked to Rachel who looked quickly at him and averted her eyes to the floor, Quinn looked at Finn who couldn't help, but look at her. Just then Kurt and Mercedes ran out the room and brought in a banner reading

GOOD-BYE RACHEL AND FINN, WE'LL MISS YOU they both laughed and hugged everyone, most were crying, but they assured everyone they'd keep in contact. Everyone had signed it and had written their numbers on it as well, just in case, once everyone had settled Rachel who had been crying got to her feet and stood in front of all New Directions.

"Thank you guys, so much for this opportunity I was nothing or I felt like nothing until I started Glee, thank you and as a little good-bye song me and Finn have a song for us all to sing" she smiled and handed everyone a copy their faces lit up a little upon reading the title and they all headed for the auditorium where the music started

_Rachel: You were the one, the one in my dreams, but I never knew it.__  
><em>_Artie: I wanted to tell you time and again, but I couldn't do it.__  
><em>_Tina: All that you are is all that I need, no more pretending. __Puck__: Now I can be me, and you can be you Quinn & Finn: And we're never-ending, whoa oh oh..._

_Mercedes: We'll be together, always together._

_All: Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,__  
><em>_We'll be together._

_Kurt: I like what you got, I guess it's okay if you wanna show it._

_Santana: I am what I am, and I'm all for you, just want you to know it.__  
><em>_Finn: Will I ever score?__  
><em>_Rachel: There's nothin' wrong with just likin' each other.__  
><em>_All: We all had our doubts, but it's workin' out,__  
><em>_With one another, whoa oh oh...__  
><em>_We'll be together, always together.__  
><em>_Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,__  
><em>_We'll be together. We'll be together, always together.__  
><em>_Always together. Like birds of a feather, forever and ever,__  
><em>_We'll be together._

They all finished in tears as they all had a group hug, even Mr Schue joined in, Kurt and Rachel were crying the most, but even Santana was it was a sight. The bell rang for the end of school and Rachel and Finn's last day, their last day at McKinley and simply the beginning of their new life in New York. Their good-bye was both emotional but also inspirational as Kurt told her to go for her goals no matter what the consequences. Kurt, Santana and a few others were all planning on attending a theatre arts school, somewhere so there was a chance they'd meet again, plus the fact that Kurt was coming over the first weekend after they'd moved in, of course.

* * *

><p>Both Rachel and Finn were packing their stuff, as they only had 48 hours left to pack everything, but they thought pack everything now and you'll have 48 hours to check you haven't left anything. Just then Rachel heard a knock at the door and Finn being the lazy ass he was shouted her name, she jumped over her suitcase and ran down the stairs in her shorts and hoodie quickly tying her hair in a messy bun, her parents were having a farewell dinner with their friends at a restaurant and so she and Finn were home alone. She opened it to find Quinn, who smiled softly, Rachel returned an awkward smile and folded her arms.<p>

"Rachel" Quinn began softly and shakily "Please forgive Puck" Quinn begged, Rachel looked confused

"Why? Why should I listen to anything you say, you're a cheater and a liar and Finn doesn't deserve anything of what you dished out" Quinn looked down in shame and felt the tears in her eyes welling a little.

"I know, I don't deserve forgiveness from Finn he deserves so much more than me and I know that, but if it's all the same I loved him and I still do he's the one thing I did right in my life and I screwed up bad" Quinn began rubbing her belly and looked up at Rachel "But Puck loves you so much Rachel, he's miserable without you and he deserves someone like you, he is going to be there for this baby no matter what and he regrets everything that happened as much as I do and we hate ourselves, but I'm going to love this baby and I sound like a total bitch, but I will it's the way I was raised and led to believe even though my dad's kicked me out" Rachel felt the sympathy in her as she saw Quinn wipe tears from her eyes

"I'm so sorry Quinn, but I forgive you and Puck, but I can't trust either of you again and you have to understand and accept that" Rachel said softly as Quinn nodded in agreement "Good bye Quinn" Rachel said hugging her "Good luck with the baby" Rachel said crying a little yet with the same softness she used before. Finn watched from his window as the love of his life walked down the road with tears in her eyes, Rachel knocked on his door and entered

"You ready for New York?" Rachel asked interested as she and Finn both wiped the tears from their eyes

"The question is, is New York ready for us" Rachel and Finn both laughed before they headed back to their packing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank you so much for reading guys this is where unfortunately this story must end, but you know what they say the end of one thing is the beginning of another and this one includes much more Puckleberry. **


	17. Authors Note: Sorry

**Dear all loyal Puckleberry readers,**

**I am aware that many of you are upset and outraged with the way in which I decided to end this story and I assure you that I did not take pleasure in ending it this way. However, I did this due to the fact that I do intend to carry it on with a sequel and I wanted to do this because I didn't want to end them in high school because I don't think their lives really began in high school, so I'm gonna take them out into the real world.**

**Also to all you previous Puckleberry fans who read my first draft of the sequel to this story will know that it was bad and not just bad it was grade 'A' bad and after much deliberating I removed it from my library. I know it has been a long time since I last updated or posted anything remotely Glee due to my current obsession with The Vampire Diaries, however I fully intend to rewrite the sequel and post it after I end my current work in progress, however things may change.**

**I understand that it must be hard for you readers who really want me to finish their story to have to wait even longer and I apologize dearly for this, but right now I feel as a writer that I really need to pace myself with my stories as I find I rush into new projects too quickly and don't really analyse whether I will end up hating the story. I promise to you though that I WILL finish Rachel/Puck and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed even though some were negative (which honestly knocked my confidence; however I will persevere as everyone has their opinion and I know that the reviewers were simply trying to improve my work and I do appreciate it).**

**Till we meet again,**

**WriterGirl911**

**P.S. – I just really want to thank you all for being such amazing fans and you all really boost my confidence with reviews and reads and you are all amazing people. Thank you for everything xx**


End file.
